Big Time OZ
by BlueOrchid-9
Summary: The boys race home to watch one of their favorite movies after a day of long practices. And someone wakes up in the world of Oz and must fight the Wicked of the West and see the Wizard to get home and make friends along the way to help.
1. Intro and Disclaimer

******* **I do not claim to own any the character(s) mentioned in this story. No copyright infringement intented *****

**In other words None of the material belongs to me. It all belongs to the rightful owner.**

**Some stories may be blank now but they are getting revised and or written.**

****** Which means for those people who don't read the whole disclaimer part don't leave comments that the story is blank thats your fault for not reading the whole thing. ******

* * *

Don't forget to leave Comments and Reviews are welcomed always looking to improve my stories.

Also some my other stories are a little long sorry thats just the way they came out. I'm also learning to break them into chapters so they're easier to read.

Some stories may be blank now but they are getting revised and or written.

But thanks to all those who do read this disclaimer.


	2. The Wizard of Oz the Movie

**A/N:So this just popped randomly into my mind I hope everyone that read this likes it **

* * *

**Big Time Oz**

The boys of Big Time Rush caught in the world Wonderful Wizard of Oz. The boys will have to face the Wicked Witch go see the wizard to let some one go back home after being dropped into the world of Oz.

* * *

Carlos, Logan, Kendall, and James all changed into their pajamas after their long day of dance, singing, and some of the other band practice getting them trained to become rock stars. But tonight they were about to enjoy one of their most loved movies and all time classic to everyone who ever saw it. The four of them begged and begged Gustavo to let them go early to catch _**The Wonderful Wizard of Oz **_thankfully Kelly smacked Gustavo after their sixth straight minute of begging. Telling them to go enjoy the movie and asked what channel it was going to be on telling them that she loved it to.

The four of them rushed out just as Gustavo finished his sentence telling that they could leave. Rushing so fast that they didn't bother to wait for the elevator and rushed down the ten flights of stairs and jumped into Mama Knight's jeep as she drove them back to the Palmwoods. The four of them rushed up the two flights of stairs and ran to their rooms getting changed at they all showered quickly so they didn't smell like a old gym bag as they watched the movie, and also Mama Knight wouldn't let them even think about sitting at the table smelling so foul.

Logan and Kendall were the first to take their showers with them being the quickest and easiest to dress. While Carlos took the third shower knowing that James would take all the hot water that was left, but Logan had to make sure that Carlos didn't cut any corners and get completely clean. James needed Kendall to make sure that he didn't sing in the shower or get got in his beauty regiment. The four of them worked together after getting dressed in their pajamas everybody taking a job so that no time was wasted before the movie started.

Kendall was in charge of making the popcorn and Logan was in charge of the drinks. James got the living room ready making sure there was enough room and Carlos made the sure that TV was set to right level of volume and everything else.

The four of them got the room ready with time running short before the movie started and all of them raced to their spots. Just into for the opening sequence Carlos already diving into his own giant bowl of popcorn with Logan nagging him stop or else when he ran out before half of the movie was over that he wouldn't share with him, and the other two boys chimed in that they would do the same.

Carlos frowned as he knew that they wouldn't and would have to wait for a commercial before he could refill his bowl or worse get some during the movie.

Kendall told James to stop drinking his drink or else he would have to pee like he always did during their movie nights, and make the annoying sound of his drinks drying out with the slurping sounds of it coming up empty. James put his drink down on the table and learned back into the couch and watched the movie not wanting to have to go to the bathroom during the movie.

The movie went peacefully halfway through as Carlos had eaten his bowl of popcorn and managed to to refill his bowl with popcorn. While James raced to the bathroom and the two of them raced back just as the last commercial finished and the movie started again.

The rest of the movie went peacefully as the credits rolled and Carlos finished everyones left over junk food and James raced to the bathroom for the thirteenth time and said good night to Logan and Carlos.

As Logan tried to get Carlos to stop eating the left over food telling him that he would get weird dreams again and said good night to James and Kendall as they went into their shared bedroom. Logan managed to pull the food from Carlos' grasp and told him go brush his teeth or else he might get cavities. Logan watched as Carlos dropped himself into his bed seeing that he finally came down from his sugar high and fell fast to sleep; Logan went to sleep soon after Carlos had dropped himself onto his bed.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: So i hoped you liked it and always leave some comments and reviews please**


	3. Welcome to OZ

**A/N: So this took my awhile to get done sorry. I hope you guys like it **

* * *

Carlos wakes up to find his bed flying through the air anything and everything wizzing by. The sign of the Palmwoods, the Big Time Rush mobile, a lounge chair, some of James hair products, and Bitters riding a tricycle.

Carlos screams as he sees the ground coming closer and getting bigger with every second. He starts praying and wishing he ate more corn-dogs and that he told the guys that he loved more and everything he thought he would be able to do later. Carlos still praying with his eyes closed shut thinking he is going to die, opens his eyes when he hears someone cackling. He opens his to find a green skin colored look-a-like of Mr. Bitters laughing as he watches Carlos plummeting to his death, but the sound in suddenly stopped.

Carlos opened his eyes and found that he had stopped falling and landed safely on the ground. Carlos crawled over to the edge of the bed and looked over to find a pair of legs wearing stripped socks was pinned underneath his bed. Carlos screamed as he saw the legs curl up onto themselves until they stopped when they met the edge of his bed-stand. Carlos looked around as he thought someone would come around and him pay for breaking something, but Carlos was thankful when no one came. Carlos was about to run away when something caught the corner of his eye. Carlos looked over at what it was, and his face lighted up when he saw a ruby helmet.

Carlos looked around he knew stealing was wrong but he also knew that he couldn't just leave such a thing laying around for someone to take for themselves. And he would had it over to a cop or someone who was an authoritative figure that he might see along the way home.

"_Wait! Home!" _Carlos thought as he looked around and saw that he recognized nothing as to where he might be. Everywhere he looked he saw mountains, flowers, trees, and just one small yellow brick road. _"I sure hope the guys are okay. I wonder what happen and more importantly where's a corn-dog stand when you need one. Hey I used the word importantly the right way. Aww, I wish Logan was here so I could tell him."_

Carlos looked around just to make sure that none of the other guys were around. After Carlos searched around where his bed "landed" he saw no signs of anyone else around. Carlos made his signature puppy face but this time he really was sad that he was alone in this strange place. Carlos looked over at the ruby helmet that he had left on his bed as he looked around for the other guys. Carlos looked around to see if anyone was watching him making sure that someone didn't accuse him of stealing the ruby helmet, he just wanted to try it on. After all where was he gonna find another ruby helmet.

Carlos slowly placed the helmet over his head and lowered it on his head savoring every moment of when he would have to put the ruby helmet on. Just as soon as Carlos place the ruby helmet onto his head, a echoing scream came calling out from nowhere. Carlos turned around in time to see a green skinned doppelganger of what looked liked Gustavo. But the only thing that was different was the fact that this green skin version was louder if that were possible.

"No you little, little... DOG!" Cried out the green Gustavo. "How dare you put on that ruby helmet. Do you know how long I waited for that big fat oaf to bite the dust! Do you? Now take take it off this instant!"

Carlos did what this impossible meaner version of Gustavo was barking at him to do. But when Carlos tried to take off the helmet he felt as if it was super glued to his head. No matter how hard Carlos tried to pull of the ruby helmet it was stuck on his head. "Sorry but I think someone super glued the inside of it. Or the helmet shrunk but I don't know how that would happen. Maybe if Logan was here he and Kendall would come up with a way to get it off. Will you help me look for them?"

"Wait! Me help someone other than myself. Never! Now give me that ruby helmet or else!"

"Dude listen I'm telling you that this helmet shrunk or something because it's stuck to my head like there's no tomorrow!"

"Well than I guess. I'm going to have to rip your stupid little head off and that ruby helmet as well!" The green Gustavo yell before starting to chase Carlos after the helmet.

Carlos ran as fast as he could and was scared to see that this green version was just as fast as Gustavo was. Carlos doubled back after going through some bushes and raced back to his bed and hid under the covers.

"Its just a dream, its just a dream, its just a dream, its just a dream, I wanna wake up now!"

"There you are thought you could give me the slip did you! I'll take that ruby helmet if you don't mind and if that means I have to rip your pretty little head off your body then so be it!"

Carlos screamed as he looked out from under the covers of his bed and saw the green monster running at him full force.

"_**HELLLLPP!**_" Carlos screamed just as the green version of Gustavo was about to reach him.

"Stop!" A voice that sounded familiar to him.

"You!"

"Yes. Me. So how's everything been with you, still green with envy and meaner than ever I can see. Right where was I? Oh, yeah you can't kill him!"

"Why not? He stole and wore what was rightfully mine! And now if you don't mind I'm going to take it back!"

"First of all the Wicked of the East stole that from you and you stole it back and then he stole it from you. Second you stole that from someone else. Third you can't just go around killing people its against the law, not to mention the mess. And and the fourth thing what was that... Oh yeah bye." Was all the mysterious lady said as she waved her wand and the green version of Gustavo vanished in a puff of smoke as he screamed no.

"Well that should keep the Wicked of the West away for awhile." The mysterious lady turned to face Carlos.

Carlos was shocked to see that it was MaMa Knight or at least a version of her. Her being draped in a magical glowing white dress that sparkled in every which way you could look at it.

"Hi, I'm..." Was as the MaMa Knight Lady could say before Carlos interrupted her.

"Oh! Thank god Mama Knight! Your here can you help me look for the other guys and maybe help get this helmet thats stuck off of my head. I think James super glued the inside of it again. And why are you dressed like that I mean its not bad but way to shiny."

"Oh honey I think you have me confused with someone else. I'm the Good of the North. I'm here because that big old meanie of the West was about to kill you. But lucky for you, you were able to put on the Ruby Helmet before he could stop you."

"Yeah speaking of which can you get this thing off me. Its like its stuck or something cause I can't get this stupid helmet off of me. I don't wanna wear it anymore, especially if that weird green Gustavo is willing to kill me for it. So what do you say MaMa ... I mean Good...of...the...North?" Carlos said still questioning this angelic like version of Mrs. Knight.

"Oh, honey I wish that I could help you with this probably but only the Wizard could help you that. I sorry but you'll have to go see the Wizard of OZ to help you with that. He's the only one that can help you with that ruby helmet, and send you back home."

"Home! Can you help me with finding the other guys? I don't know if they're even here. Do you know if anyone else is here?" Carlos asked using his best puppy dog face to butter up this doppelganger.

"Oh with a face like that how could I say no. Just give me a minute to use my magic to see if anyone else came with you." The Good of the North said as she closed her eyes and hummed; causing a small veil of light to surround her as she looked.

"Wow this version of Mrs. Knight falls for my face just as easily as the real thing. Man they'll suckers to Carlos Garcia's signature puppy dog face." Carlos whispered as he waited for the Good of the North to give him some good new.

"I heard that. And besides I'm the Good of the North I'm always willing to help people when they ask me." The Good of the North with her eyes still closed. The Good of the North opened her eyes and turned to face Carlos, "I'm sorry dear but none of your other friends seems to be here with you. But..."

Carlos groaned after hearing that he was alone and no one else was around, not hearing what the Good of the North had left to finish saying.

"Ahem! ... Let me finish sweetie. None of your human friends are here but I did manage to find someone that you might know." The Good of the North turned to face some bushes and placed here fingers in her mouth and gave a loud whistle that made Carlos cover his ears.

Carlos wiggled his fingers in and out of his ears as he looked to where the woman had whistled for whatever reason. Soon he saw some of the bushed rustle and move and shake harder and harder as something came running through them. Carlos thought that it was a mutant, or a monster, or big hungry animal coming to eat him, or a ghost. After all the woman said its wasn't one of his human friends so what else did he know that was his friend that wasn't human. Carlos looked at the bushed ready to run away incase it was any of those things he thought that might try to eat him, but Carlos was glad to see what it was making the bushes rustle and shake come out from the bushes. Carlos did run just towards the thing that came out, while screaming his friends name.

"Lightning!"

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked it as always please read and review.**

**Sorry for any one who know the story of Oz or the movie better then me. **

**Its been awhile since I've seen the movie. **


	4. Traveling on the Road

**A/N: So I hope you guys liked the last chapter I know I put these last 2 chapter up back to back before reviews and comments came in I just don't know when I might be able to get this story finished.**

* * *

"Lightning!"

Carlos screamed at the top of his lungs as he saw if four legged friend had some how made it to this strange place making less lonely and scary for him since he had a friend. Carlos had been so excited to see Lightning that when he screamed it made the angelic version of Mrs. Knight cringe, and worse Carlos hadn't realized that he threw his hands up in excitement that when he did it he had smacked the poor woman in the face.

The two of them finally met between the bushes and where the woman was shaking her head and gathering her composer, as she knew that it was an accident and forgave Carlos, landing them right at the foot of Carlos' bed.

"Carlos. Carlos. ... Carlos. Carlos!" The woman scream to get Carlos' attention.

"Oh! Sorry. So do you know where you I can find this Wizard guy. You said that the he could help get this stupid helmet off my head and send me back home with Lightning to right?"

"Oh, yes honey. He can do all that and more. Now listen very carefully to what I'm about to tell you. You must follow everything I tell you and do it as I say it understood?"

Carlos nodded that he understood, looking at the woman very carefully seeing that she was completely serious about this and he had to remember everything.

"You must follow this road and this road alone. You must not ever leave it because if you do it will be very hard for you to find it if you stray to far. Also this road will lead you to the Wizard, he lives in the Emerald Metropolis. Just follow this road and it will lead you to him but be careful that Wicked of the West will be watching and waiting. He will try to scare you away from it so that you get and never find your way, you must stay on this path no matter what he might throw at you stay on this path until you reach the Emerald Metropolis. Understand?"

"Yeah stay on it no matter what that green monster throws at me and Lightning."

"Good. Now go. You have to hurry before the Wicked of the West can start sending his minions. And remember never let the road leave your sight. Just as long you see it and follow it. It will lead you where you need to go."

"Thanks Mrs. Knii... I'm mean North Lady!" Carlos started to run off on the small yellow road before turning back. "Ahhh, which way to the city this way or that way?"

"That way." The woman said as she pointed to her right.

"Oh!" Carlos had start to run off when he ran back to his bed to get his lucky helmet that he left on the bed. "Okay. See ya!" Carlos said before finally running towards the Emerald Metropolis, with Lightning following by his side.

Carlos looked around as he walked down the road seeing far off mountains and hill off in the distance. But he started to wonder how far off this Metropolis was. Carlos stopped to think where he had heard that word before and remembered when he asked Logan what that word meant when they first drove into Hollywood. Logan just said that it was another word for a city and just call it a city incase he forgot what the word meant.

Carlos walked along the road seeing that it was empty making him wonder if anyone else was in this strange place. He must have been walking on this road for some time and hadn't seen anyone else since he left the Good of the North. Lightning would every now and again bark to make sure Carlos knew that he was there to. Carlos would look down at Lightning and smile all while carry his lucky helmet by the chin strap and look around to see if that Wicked of the West would try something at any moment ready to fight off anything that he might try to scare him off the road.

Minutes passed but without a watch that Carlos took before heading to bed he didn't know how much time had passed. Carlos looked around some more as they walked on the road seeing trees and flows go bye them as they walked. The wind would give them a nice breeze every now and then to give them a refreshing breeze.

Carlos stopped when he spotted the road split into two ways and an old sign was there only clue. Carlos looked at the sign as it told them to head left to the Emerald Metropolis, but the road headed right and the sign said that it leaded some other place. But Carlos remembered what the Good of the North told him to always stay on the road and will lead him to the Wizard and that Wicked of the West would try anything to get him off the road and become lost.

"Come on Lightning. There's no way no stupid sign is going to fake us out."

Just as Carlos was about to walk down the road Lightning barked at him and made him look back. Carlos looked back to see Lightning digging at the floor of the road and see that some how the road was cover in dirt and that it was the real road.

This making Carlos to get on his hands and knees and start to dig at the floor of the road that he thought would lead him to the Emerald Metropolis. After he dug the ground he saw some one must have covered the real road to the city with dirt and the covered the other road with a yellow covering.

Carlos looked at he sign more closely to see that someone had flip the signs backward and painted the sign with a still wet coat of paint. Carlos figured that that Wicked would try to trick him but to double trick him was smart of the mean person.

"Come on Lightning with your nose and my, my personality nothing will stop us." Carlos said as he looked down at Lightning. "So are you sure that this is the right road?"

Lightning barked and nodded his head as he started to lead the way and the Emerald City.

"Damn it! Him and that stupid dog saw through my veil of deception!"

"Well what did you expect. You lazy fat oaf. You just covered the road with dirt and covered the other in yellow chalk. I told you that he wasn't as stupid as he looked." Said a version of Kelly that looked like a monkey bat looking thing with a fez for some reason.

"Shut up what do you know you weird monkey bat looking thing! And for what ever reason your wearing a god damn fez!"

The mix breed of Kelly got up from where she was sitting at the window and walked over to the green version of Gustavo and slapped him across the back the back of his head. "I told you never to tell me to shut up!"

"Well how about you do shut you pie hole and help me come up with another plan to get that ruby helmet off his little head."

"Just shut up and watch will you maybe he'll mess up and give you something to work with."

"Fine but if all we'll going to is watch them lets at least watch it with some popcorn. So go make it or something and go get my coff-fee. Now go!"

"Yeah, yeah just tell if anything happens."

The weird hybrid left to go get what they wanted to watch them as they waited for Carlos to mess up and give them some leverage to use against him.

Carlos walked along the road letting Lightning sniff and search the road a ahead to see if the Wicked of the West tried to fool them again with another trick to get them off the road.

Thankfully Carlos looked around for anything that might lurking in the trees and shadows something that the Wicked of the West might have sent to force them off the road. Thankfully Carlos had Lightning to help him with watching out for anything that might be out to get them.

Minutes had passed the landscape hadn't change in what ever amount of time had passed since Carlos last checked, well checked as best he could without anything to help him tell time.

After what must have been an hour, Carlos still guessing time, he and Lightning had decided to take a break along the road sitting under a tree resting. Soon they realized that they hadn't eaten or drank anything since landing in this strange world. But thankfully Carlos had a small pack of chips and a pouch of juice in his tucked away in his pockets something for him to snack on in the middle of the night even with Logan warning not to do that.

Lightning didn't have to beg with Carlos knowing that they both were hungry and thirsty with neither one of them probably having anything since the last time they ate. The two of the saved the half of the bag of chips and the Carlos carefully placing the pouch of juice into his helmet so it wouldn't spill in his pocket so they had something to eat and drink later; just incase they couldn't get to the Emerald City before tomorrow. After resting the rest of the time they decided to go on ahead and get to the Wizard.

Carlos and Lightning walked following the road as it started to curve and turn around one of the hills that came in front of their path. Before they turned the corner into the turn they slowed down as they were about to make a blind turn. To something that might be a trap waiting for them set up by the Wicked of the West.

* * *

**A/N: I hoped you guys liked it as always please read and review.**

**Again I really haven't seen the movie in awhile.**


	5. Hello Scarecrow

**A/N: I hope you guys like the new chapter**

* * *

Carlos and Lightning walked following the road as it started to curve and turn around one of the hills that came in front of their path. Before they turned the corner into the turn they slowed down as they were about to make a blind turn. To something that might be a trap waiting for them set up by the Wicked of the West.

Carlos and Lightning turned the blind corner ready to fight off anything that was waiting for them on the other side. But when they saw nothing was there except for the same looking landscape. But as the two walked down the road they saw something that wasn't there like what they came across before this part of the road. A lone scarecrow was placed along the side of the road perched and tie to its stand. Carlos wanted to go and poke it right away to see if it was real but he thought it might be a trap set up by the Wicked of the West.

Carlos and Lightning walked cautiously with them facing the scarecrow as they walked slowly by it. Lightning sniffed the air and ran toward the scarecrow barking. Carlos went without thinking ran after Lightning; thankfully Carlos was still able to see road since the scarecrow was just a few feet from the road and he had a clear view.

Carlos looked at the scarecrow and could have sworn he had recognized the face that this scarecrow had but he couldn't see the entire face since the head was bent and fallen into its shoulders and with a hot. Carlos couldn't help and let his curiosity get the better of him and he had poked the scarecrow hard and deep in its stomach. Carlos thought the scarecrow was filled with something other than straw since when he poked the stomach it was hard and firm. Carlos was about to poke it again when the scarecrow came to life and screamed.

"Ahhhhh! What the hell are you doing?" The scarecrow screamed at Carlos who had ran back to the road with Lightning.

"Ahhh! Me! What the hell are you! Scarecrows aren't suppose to come to life and scream at you when you poke their stomaches!" Carlos screamed back with Lightning barking at the still tied scarecrow.

"Okay! Okay! Lets stop screaming and can you help me! Get me down from this post! Now please!" The scarecrow screamed at Carlos.

"Why are you still screaming! And why should I even help you! Why should I help a scarecrow that comes to life and starts screaming at you! How do I know that you aren't in cahoots with the Wicked of the West!" Carlos still screaming at the scarecrow that had started to wrestle and wriggle in his restraints.

"Okay, okay, okay look I stopped screaming there are you happy. Now please get me down from here. And that mead old oaf was the one who trapped me here. And for your information I don't just a stomach I have amazing washboard abs! Wha, hoo!" The scarecrow screamed trying to dance in the restraints and wiggle his waist to make his unseen torso dance.

"Okay! I'm going to untie you but if you do anything and I mean anything. Lightning here will rip your straw legs off. Got it?" Carlos asked slowly easing his way towards the scarecrow.

"Yes now just please untie me and get me down from here. Please!" The scarecrow started to wiggle with the post and making it wobble from it place

Carlos untied the scarecrow's left hand from the post of that he was tied. As soon as he freed the scarecrow's he rushed to untie his other hand that was still bound. Lightning was ready to bite the scarecrow's off for moving so fast that he thought he might hit Carlos. Thankfully Carlos told Lightning to hold on as he saw that the scarecrow wanted to get free from his restraints and not to worry, yet. Carlos started to untie the scarecrow's leg while he finished freeing his right hand, after which the scarecrow bent over to help freeing himself from his bondage.

After the scarecrow was freed from his post he jumped down from his post and started to jump up and down letting the feeling return to his legs and arms that had become stiff straight being held in place for so long. Carlos walked back to the road knowing that he was off it for longer than he should been not wanting to dragged from the road and become lost in this stranger world.

Carlos had started to walk forward again on the road not waiting for the scarecrow to thank him for helping free him from his restraints. When the scarecrow came running up behind Carlos prompting Lightning to turn around and making growl at the stranger.

"Wo, wo, hey can you call of your dog? I wanted to thank you for helping me get out of those restraints. So you said something about the Wicked of West, oh wait you thought I was in cahoots with that mean old thing. Please I look to good to be seen next to that green colored ugly monster." The scarecrow said pulling some out from his pocket that made Carlos fully look at the scarecrow. "Unless your doing the best looking in all of OZ with, with the ugliest looking in all of OZ. Then that is the only time I would be seen next to him."

Carlos really looked at the scarecrow and let his jaw drop to see that it was James, well a scarecrow looking version of James anyway. Carlos tilted his head and looked down at lucky and out towards his surrounding before just staring at the sky. He couldn't remember where but he knew that this place felt familiar like he had seen this place before and then looked at James and then back at the landscape.

"Hmmm! Lightning I don't know but I feel like I've seen this place before. Maybe I'm just imagining it, but I could swear that I know this place. How could that be? Oh well who cares maybe I'm just imagining it." Carlos shrugged his shoulders up and down as he gave up on trying to solve the puzzle in his mind.

"Hey so are you going to Emerald Metropolis by any chance? I hear that there is suppose to be this killer party that happens every night in that place. I love to party and dance while showing off this awesome body. Whooo, hoo!" The scarecrow said before lifting his shirt and showing off his washboard abs.

Carlos had to let his jaw drop as he saw the scarecrow did have washboard abs literally his abs were like made out of a washboard covered in a tan skin. He also let his jaw drop as he saw James' twin doing everything that he would do if was here.

"Hey? Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go for it."

"Do you have a name?"

"Yeah its Scarecrow. Why? Whats yours?"

"Carlos. So your name is Scarecrow?"

"Yep. Come on let head to Emerald Metropolis!"

Lightning growled at the scarecrow James not trusting him just yet. Lightning became protective and walking between Carlos and Scarecrow growling if a straw and burlap hand came to close to his ear.

"So do you know where your going Carlos"

"I was told to follow this road and don't let it out of my sight and not to stay away from it for to long either. They said it would lead me to the Emerald city and that the Wizard there could send me and Lightning home."

"Home? So you don't live here?"

"No, where ever here is."

"Well then come on lets just keep following this road and lets go to that party that happens every night and get our dance on."

"That sounds great but I really have to get home right away."

"Awww, come on man you can take a quick trip to the party and go see the Wizard right after. And besides I have to check to see if I'm still the party king of all of OZ. Ever since that ugly creep of the West came and tied me up to that post."

"So why did the Wicked of the West tie you up to that post? If you don't mind telling me."

"Pshsht not at all! You see I was just minding my business like I usually do. Shopping at one of the many awesome stores that are in the Emerald city, when I go into one of my favorite stores, Burlap and Straw. Ever been there?"

Carlos nodding no.

"So I go in and look around and that meanie of the West is there and trust me you don't want to see that green skinned thing in a set of waterproof swim shorts. Uggh! So I go and start looking at the swim shorts, oh they have to be water proof or else I'll get soaked and sink to the bottom of the pool and die! Your looking at like I said I love to dance next to that mean of the West. So anyways I'm there minding my own business looking at the stuff. Picking out stuff to try on in the dressing room when he asks me what I think about what he's wearing!"

Carlos listened to the story of how the scarecrow become tied to that post always careful to look where he was walking so that he never have left the yellow road.

"So he asks me. Me! What I think he looks like in what he's wearing! I mean I should be honest when someone asks me that or anyone. So I did I told him the truth of what I thought about him looking like in his swim shorts. And you know what if you ask a stranger what you look like in the set of the swim shorts that he was wearing you would have told him what I told. Do you know what I told him?

Carlos shaking his head no.

"The Truth! Thats what. I told him kindly what I thought about looked like those swimming shorts. I told that there weren't his style and that he should go try another one on. Thats what I told him and he goes and locks me up on that post and leave me there to rot. But on the brighter side of things I did get this great tan thats awesome!"

Carlos knew how to translate James talk. He knew that when he said that he told to go try another pair and that they weren't his style and to go find another. He meant that he laughed and told he looked like a mushed green Gusher trying to fit into something that was way out of his league. And when he said the truth he meant that he laughed his ass off until his stomach hurt like hell. And by honest, he meant that he just laughed and pointed everything out that was wrong with his style.

Carlos looked down to see the road made another blind turn around one of the hills that came up in their path towards the Emerald Metropolis.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the new chapter and as always please read and review and leave comments of love and encouragement **

**and help by pointing out any spell, grammar, of structure things about my story**

**And I wonder who Carlos is going to meet next**

** (spoiler I just use Wikipedia as my helper to help with the next meeting of the Charter haha its true :P ) **


	6. A Soda Can! Thats It!

**A/N: So I hope you all loved the last chapter and thanks to every who leaves me a review**

* * *

Carlos looked down to see the road made another blind turn around one of the hills that came up in their path towards the Emerald Metropolis.

The two of them walked down the road as they thought they saw a metal tree standing right in the middle of the road. The two of split up walking on either side of the weird structure that started to focus into their view as they walked further down the road. Lightning becoming more and more cautious stayed with Carlos and growled as they approached the thing.

The Scarecrow version James let out a sigh as he saw what it was.

"Oh thank god! I thought it was something out to get us sent from that Wicked of West. Someone just left their statue here in the middle of the road so that it could stared by people. I got to say don't get it, what's it suppose to be or represent. Is it someone reaching for something they found on the floor? Or someone bending over and letting it rip and the face! Who seriously has a nose like that not even the green monster of the West has a nose that big! And silver was so like seven seasons ago and way out of style. Maybe the artist should have dressed him up from something at **Burlap and Straw. **They're always in style."

Carlos looked at the Scarecrow as he kept rambling on about what was wrong with the statue. Or so the Scarecrow thought was a statue, but Carlos looked at the statue like thing closer and saw that dirt and weeds had covered the statue quickly covering the statue's face. Carlos leaned in further and heard a faint sound underneath the weeds and dirt.

"Hey shut up! I think I hear something!"

"Wha... Did you just tell me to shut up and I don't hear anything. If you wanted me to stop talking then you could have told me in a nicer way."

"I'm serious! Listen!"

The Scarecrow closed his mouth and leaned further in to try to hear what Carlos was saying was real or not. The scarecrow was about to give up and call Carlos' bluff; when he heard what Carlos had heard. A faint murmur could be heard from the statue and a sound similar to a muffled scream.

"Hey you're right it sound like the statue's screaming. Huh this artist may not have fashion sense but a great work of art that can scream. So come on lets go."

The Scarecrow started to walk away from the statue. Carlos started to follow him when he saw that Lightning had found something off to the side of the road. Carlos walked over and saw that it was an old oil canister that had the word _**oil**_ branded across the front and back of it. Carlos looked back at the statue and saw it trebling ever so slightly as if to get his attention. Carlos walked back with oil can and waved it in front of the statue's face and saw it shake even slightly more.

The Scarecrow James came back to only after he realized that he been left to talk to himself as Carlos and Lightning were around the statue.

"Come Carlos lets go its just some stupid statue. I want to go to that party in the city before it starts."

"No look its shaking. I think it need oil and then it can move. I ... I think its a robot" Carlos said looking back to the scarecrow version of James.

"What thats just plain stupid there are no such things as robots! Its just a stupid statue that's shaking in the wind, and again with a look that was seven seasons ago. Now come on lets go."

"Hold let me try something first and there's no wind." Carlos started to dig away at the dirt and weeds that had covered the statue's face so he could if his eyes moved the oil can back and forth and saw them follow with very eager eyes.

"Here hold my helmet." Carlos said as he gave his lucky helmet to the scarecrow and started to oil the joints and hinges that the statue had over his body.

Soon after Carlos put the first layer of oil on the joint and hinges of the statue it fell to its knees and moved a little before it stopped again. Making Carlos put another layer of oil on the joint and hinges and then another two more just to make sure that the statue had enough oil.

The statue sprang to his feet and walked over to the scarecrow; making him scream as he marched up towards him.

"Stupid! I look stupid! I may look I'm stupid, and silver is always in style just so you know, but at least I didn't call the Wicked of the West FAT and UGLY while he was wearing a swim shorts from that crap store of **Burlap and Straw**! You deserved being tied down to that post that he tied you to! And my nose is just fine thank you what do you want to make fun of eyebrows to! And I so could have been a robot but for your information I'm a freaking Tin Man! And, and oh! Hold on while I take care of this!" The newly moving statue or tin man screamed at the Scarecrow.

The Tin Man turned to face the way they were heading down the road as he raised his hand up to his face and placed them on his nose. The tin man started to grunt and tug on something on his face. Carlos watched on as he tried to figure out what he was doing; all while Lightning kept a constant growl. After a good three minutes and gave one final hard tug on what ever it was he pulling on. Carlos finally saw what the tin man was pulling something out of his nose a weed's root had crawled into his nose and he pulling it out and it must have a long weed's root because it took the tin man another minute or two to get it out of his nose before finally slamming it down to the ground.

"Ha. Oh god that thing had grown into my nose and stuck to my nose! Oh god that hurt some much! Awww! But finally I can move and get my revenge on that damn Wicked of the West for leaving me like that!"

"So wait the Wicked of the West did this to you to? Just like the Scarecrow?"

"Yeah!" The tin man turned to fully face Carlos.

Carlos let his jaw drop again for like the third time that day as he saw a silvered metallic skinned version of Kendall.

"You okay. Wait! Are you staring at my nose? What want to make fun of my eyebrows to while you're at it? Huh?"

"No, no, no, no, no! Not at all I think that you nose and eyebrows are fine. I just got to know one thing?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Do you have a name by any chance?"

"Yeah I do its Tin. My friends call me Tinny. But you can Tin." The tin man said to Carlos and scarecrow James. Whispering under his breath, " if I had any friends."

"Carlos and thats just Scarecrow. Oh and the dog is Lightning."

The tin man looked over to the scarecrow who was still shaking after being yelled at by him then at Carlos who just smiled and then down at Lightning who was snarling at him.

"If that dog pee's on me and I rust again trust me you don't want to get that dog."

"Lightning wouldn't pee on you right Lightning? But can I ask you how you stuck like that and why the Wicked of the West did it?"

"Yeah I do mind! But I can tell that you're someone who's not going to shut up if I don't tell you so I guess I have to if I want head back to my house in the city."

"Wait? Your going to the Emerald Metropolis too?" Ask the Scarecrow James who finally get the nerve to talk to the Tin Man.

"Yeah. Cuz thats where I live dummy. God your just as stupid as I remember. Why don't you go get a brain or something."

"Wait thats right! I remember you know we went to Emerald High together. And you were the meanest person there! Hey I don't need a brain when you look this good. And If I remember right you had no friends!"

"You wanna say that again no brains!"

"Yeah I do you heartless soda can!"

"Soda can! Thats it!" The silver skinned version of Kendall raised his first ready to strike the scarecrow James in the face making him scream.

"Not the face!" James' twin said cowering and covering his face with his hands.

"Stop!" Carlos screamed as he jumped between the two people.

"Why!"

"Because... Because this won't be good when we're traveling to the city. Right I mean you want to go to a party and you want to go home right? I don't how to get there other than just keep going down this road or how I can find the Wizard when once I do inside the city. The two of you can help me when we do but I might need both of you to help. And this isn't how you make good friends that you have to travel with while looking out for that Wicked of the West. What do you say Tin want to join us?"

"Come, on Carlos we don't need this dude lets get to that party in the city." James started to lead Carlos by his hand and leave the tin man before he could answer Carlos' question.

The three of left with tin man behind as he slowly followed behind them. After a while the scarecrow grew tired and confronted the tin man.

"What the hell stop following us you... you soda can!"

"Thats it!"

"Stop! Tin why don't you just tell me why the Wicked of the West left you like that there before you hit Scarecrow."

"Will that shut you up and stop asking?"

Carlos nodded as he watched the tin man's first lower back down to his waist.

"Uhhhhh, ugh. Fine That Wicked of the West apparently doesn't like me playing hockey what so ever. I got to practice if I ever want to join the _Razor Em__er__alds_ hockey team. So I don't care even if he is Wicked of the West I go to the practice area that just happens next to his house and I'm practicing. And you know what I'm awesome at shooting a puck. But that green angry monster just hates hockey. He comes out to tell me stop or else. So I say no I tell him if he ever wants me to leave then I need to practice my slap-shots or else I'll never leave. He just gets angry and storms off and slams door at me screaming he will get his revenge. So I do what I went there to do... I practiced my slap-shots and made then goal every time that I shot at the net. So he goes and chases me out of town and me being an idiot forgot to oil up before I started running and I'm about to get my oil can and oil to get away from him. When he shots one of my pucks with my spare hockey stick and knocks it out of my hands, and laughs as he walks away leaving me there to rust and have weeds grow up my nose. SO. There now you know what happened can we just get back to walking to the city."

Carlos tilted his head down as he knew that if this Kendall was anything like the original he left the parts that really happened. Not lying exactly as Kendall mastered the art of leaving out keywords and bits that made him look like the victim. Carlos knew that the tin man Kendall had went back to practicing his slap-shots; just not at the net. But at the Wicked of the West's windows and made every one of his slap-shots hit every window he could see. Before being chased off and left to wither and rust on that spot on the road.

Carlos ran up to catch the two new doppelganger friends as they had managed to walk briefly before someone said something that made the other want to fight them.

* * *

**A/N: As alway please leave some comments and Reviews please. **


	7. Roar like a Kitten?

**A/N: Sorry if anyone really wanted to read this part next. I got stuck.**

* * *

Carlos ran up to catch the two new doppelganger friends as they had managed to walk briefly before someone said something that made the other want to fight them.

The four of them walked along the path as Lightning walked down the middle separating Carlos from the two doppelganger friends. But Carlos would have to walk over and split the Kendall and James twins apart seeing that the two of them couldn't walk next to each other for more than five minutes without one of them accidently brushing the other's hand prompting the other to come out swing.

After countless fights between the two look-a-likes Carlos had to walk between then so that they could reach the city in one piece and before it got dark. Lightning walking ahead of the three of them occasionally sniffing the ground and air.

"So... Carlos how did you get here?" The silver Kendall asked as they walked in silence for over the last 10 minutes. "Obviously your not from around here so how did you get here?"

"Hmmmm... I really don't know Ken... Tin. I just woke up and here I was. Then my bed squished... I mean I just woke up here. And well I just want to get home."

"Or maybe you are from around and you just hit your head and amnesia and you think your from somewhere else." The scarecrow James added his own theory into the mix.

"That is one of the most stupidest thing I ever heard. No wonder you had to get tutoring to pass high school." The Tin Man retorted back to the Scarecrow.

Mmmmmmm James said sticking his tongue out Kendall. "At least I'm not a toaster oven!"

"A TOASTER OVEN. THAT'S IT YOUR SO DEAD." Kendall screamed as he raised his first and trying to hit James.

"Stop!" Carlos screamed as Lightning turned back to the two fighting boys and growled.

The both of them stopped as Carlos yelled but they knew better then to make Lightning get involved with their fighting. The two of stepped back from each other and started to walk again.

"Good boy Lightning. Now the two of you stop it. Just stop fighting. We're never going to get to the city if we keep trying to kill each other. That Wicked of the West won't have to send traps, minions, ninjas, or minion ninjas! Because we would killed each other long before he had to anything like that!

"You do realized you said minions and ninjas twice." Both James and Kendall said looking at Carlos.

"Yes, I do know that I said the twice. Okay now we have to work together if we're going to make it to the city before it gets late. The two of you have someone you hate right and thats the Wicked of West so you both have something in common work from there and be friends or at least nice to each other."

"He's right you know."

Yeah he is. So I'm... I'm sorry for calling a soda can, a toaster oven, and a vending machine."

"Yeah I guess... Wait when did you call me a vending machine?"

"Back in high school. That's how this whole thing got started and I also called you a mail box, a refrigerator, a water boiler, and a jukebox."

"Why...", Kendall was about to raised his first when Carlos and Lightning gave a low growl. "I forgive you and I'm sorry for calling a potato sack, a brainless oaf,and a stupid stuffed plushie. Truce?"

"What ever that means but I think that we can agree to work together long enough to Carlos home and do it in peace."

Both Kendall and Carlos sighed as James didn't know what Kendall said.

"Okay then shake on it."

"What?" The two boys asked at Carlos.

"You know shake hands and stuff. To show me that the both of you mean it shake each other hands."

The two of them looked at Carlos, then to their hands and then to the other boys hand. They reached out their hands to the other not knowing if the other might attack them. But thankfully they both shook hands each weary of the other's hand and stepping back away from each other and then looked at Carlos who had a huge smile across his face.

"There the two of you shook on it and now if you guys even fight once Lightning will bite the both of you and we don't care who started the fight but Lightning will end. Okay?" Carlos said the last part as if he never threatened the two of them.

The two of them looked at each other and then down to Lightning who growled at them knowing that Carlos would let him bite the two of them if it meant they would stop fighting. Then looking back at each other before finally looking at Carlos still with his smile spread wide across his face. The two of them nodded in agreement as they followed Carlos who had started to walk ahead of them with Lightning following close behind.

The four of the walked along the path in silence and every now and again Carlos would have to put oil on Kendall's joints so he wouldn't rust into place. And James would whistle a little song and then stop because he forgot the rest of the song. Carlos was glad that the two of them had stopped fighting and they were able to travel a whole lot faster without having to break up a fight.

"Say maybe this peace thing really does work. I mean look at fast were walking with only Tin's need to oil every once in a while. I mean we should make it to that city and that awesome party in no time."

"I have to agree with the scarecrow I mean since we don't fight every five minutes and try to kill one another we're making great time."

"See what a little peace and quiet can do. I'm so glad maybe we'll get to the city and see the Wizard to send be back home."

"Yeah and maybe I can go get the rust knocked out of me and get back to my regular oil schedule. And for me to get back to my hockey practice and join the _Razor Emeralds_ training program and make it to the big leagues."

The four of them had followed the road and been talking to each other that they didn't realize that they had climbed a small hill and they all stopped as they saw something made them all happy.

From the top of the hill they could see the city's skyline and see it just sitting on the boarder of the horizon. They knew they were close and that made the scarecrow impatient as he started to run towards the city.

The Tin Man looked ahead of where the scarecrow was running and realized that the little they just climbed was steeper on the other side and went to grab the scarecrow James' arm when he tripped on the steep ground falling down the side of the hill with the silver Kendall falling with him.

Carlos looked down to see what Lightning was barking about and watched as his two doppelganger friends were rolling down the hill. Carlos looked down to see that the hill stepper on this side then the one they came up from. Carlos wanted to go after the two but knew he had to take his time or else they all might end up hurt. Lucky for Carlos he was able to see that Lightning was a step ahead of him and find a narrow path that was safe but hard to walk down and had to be careful not to rush thing or else he no good to anyone if he got hurt to.

Carlos looked where he was stepping and testing every spot just incase in gave way and made him slip and roll down the rest of the hill. He looked down to see that the Tin Man and the Scarecrow versions of his friends and stopped at the end of the hill but they weren't moving. Carlos followed Lightning as he lead the way find the best path that would let Carlos walk down without too much trouble of slipping. Lightning had managed to get down to the bottom of the hill and raced over to the two new friends while Carlos couldn't tell which path to take since he had missed where Lightning had gone to get down. Carlos made the only desicion he could think of as he didn't know where else to go that would get him down the hill safely. Carlos jumped and slid down the rest of the way down the hill thankfully he made it down a good portion of the way and ran towards his two friends that fell the entire way down.

Carlos looked down at them seeing neither one move when he called their names. He went over to the silver Kendall and turned him onto his back and moved the scarecrow James' head to see if was hurt. Carlos didn't know if they were hurt badly but he was glad to see that they weren't cut or bleeding. Carlos put his head next to their mouths to listen for their breathing. Lucky for him Logan forced him to go to a CPR class with him and had to learn to check for stuff like this and glad that Logan dragged him to it.

"Well Lightning I guess we're stuck here. They're fine it looks like they just passed out." Carlos looking back to see how steep the hill looked from the bottom and could tell the was glad Lightning found him a path. "Wow was that far up. Thanks Lightning for finding that path. I guess we have to have until they wake up to see if they can move or not."

Carlos and Lightning's stomaches started to growl since it been a long time since they had eaten. Carlos tried to look around and realized that they had been in front a small grove of trees. Carlos looked around the outside of the grove of trees to see if there was anything to eat, but he didn't know if any of it would be safe to eat if he found anything. He looked back to his two unconscious friends they might know, but they wouldn't be able to help him until they woke up.

"Lightning. Stay here with them, okay. I'll go look for food in the trees okay." Carlos was about to walk into the grove; when Lightning barked at him.

Carlos turned back to why Lighting was barking him for. Lightning barked at Carlos and started to circle the ground and stomped his paw to the ground, and then sniff it and look at Carlos.

Carlos looked at what Lightning was trying to tell him. Carlos looked at the ground and saw what Lightning was telling to be careful of. Carlos looked back at the path that lead into the grove and saw that it was dark.

Carlos had forgotten about staying on the yellow road that lead into the grove, and with it being dark inside of the grove with the trees making a dark shadow he might get lost if he didn't look down at the road which become covered in a thick shadow with only small pockets of light to give a small window of that would let him know if he was still on the road.

"I'll be fine Lightning trust me. And thanks I almost forgot about the road and that we have to stay on it no matter what. Just stay here with them okay I don't want them to think we left them as we search for food okay, just bark every once in awhile to let me know where to head back to okay?"

Lightning barked as he went to lay down by the two unconscious friends and barked again as he lost Carlos from his sight.

Carlos took one step at a time making sure that he was still on the road as he looked for something to eat inside the dark grove of trees. Carlos found some sort of fruits that he really couldn't see that well and just shoved them into the small pouch he made with his shirt and pockets. As he grabbed what ever felt like fruit and placed it in his pouch and pockets, Carlos heard something move in the trees. Which startled Carlos since he hadn't heard a thing other than the Lightning barking every now and again. Carlos turned around as he head it again and knew that something was with him in the dark trees.

"Come out I know your there! I'm not afraid of anything that stupid mean old Wicked of the West sends my way come out!" Carlos screamed as he held on tightly to the hem of shirt until his knuckles turned white.

When no answer came Carlos just that it was his imagination getting the better of him. Carlos went back to grab what ever felt like fruit to him and turned around to hear the trees rustling again. This Carlos screamed again for who ever it was to come out and threw one of the fruits that he had in his hand at the direction where he thought where the sound was coming from.

Carlos listened as he heard the thing making the noise start to run away and head back in the direction of where Carlos had come from and towards his friends. Carlos ran back to where he came from thinking what ever it was might hurt either one of his new friends.

Carlos ran back as fast as he could still carrying the shirt full of fruits in his shirt. Carlos just knew that he had to turn around and run back towards the light that he knew led to his friends and made turn of sorts that he could see the light that led to where his friends were. Carlos just thought of running back to his friends not thinking of anything else or seeing that the path he came from was being blocked by the thing that he had been running after.

Carlos kept running and that was the thing on his mind just before his eyes had screamed at his brain to look and tried to stop before his ran right into what ever he had been chasing. But Carlos was to late and ran into the shadowy figure and knocking thing both to the ground.

Carlos' mind and body started to work again and he could hear Lightning barking and someone crying out in pain. Carlos looked over his body and saw that nothing looked bad other than some scrapes and looked over towards where the sound were coming from. Carlos had to check twice to make sure that his eyes were working right and rubbed out anything that might in his eyes.

Carlos looked at the back of a very big cat or a very small lion as he stared at the mane that surround the body.

Carlos remembered his two unconscious friends and crawled over in front of the mysterious thing.

"What do you want!" Carlos screamed to the thing that had its hands covering its face.

"Please don't hurt me! I'm sorry I'll find somewhere else to hide from the Wicked of the West please don't hit me!" Screamed out the person Carlos had ran over.

"Wait what?"

"I said please don't hurt me I'll go find somewhere else to hide from the Wicked of the West. Besides I'm scared of the dark but that was the only place that the Wicked of the West couldn't fit into!"

"Wait so you weren't working with the Wicked and trying to hurt the two of them?"

"No."

"Or trying to stop me from getting to the city?"

"Nu-uh. I promise. Just let me go please. And I wished that I was in the city better places to hide"

"Why don't you come with us? I mean if your against the Wicked of the West and so are we. He wants all of dead I think."

The mysterious person wiped away what Carlos could only guess were tears from the their face. The person finished wiping the tears and looked at Carlos to see if he lying about want him to join.

Carlos let his mouth dropped as he looked at the person's face to see that is was Logan.

* * *

**A/N: So I hoped you like this story little longer than some of the other chapters. As aways please leave some comments and reviews.**

**** also please tell me if this story is T or like K+ ratings I really don't want to put in the wrong rating. So please help decide. thanks*****


	8. The Dangers of Reading While Driving

**A/N: So...sorry for anyone who was waiting for this to be updated. So refresher for anyone last chapter the last member of the group was shown at the end now we learn what's the last member of the group story is.**

**** Lion = Logan ** :]**

* * *

The mysterious person wiped away what Carlos could only guess were tears from the their face. The person finished wiping the tears and looked at Carlos to see if he lying about want him to join.

Carlos let his mouth dropped as he looked at the person's face to see that is was Logan.

"Do... do you mean that?" Asked the doppelganger version of Logan as he sniffled the remnants of crying from his face and looked at Carlos to see if he really meant what he said to him.

"What? Oh yeah totally you can come with us." Carlos kept staring at the Logan not realizing that he hadn't been paying attention and didn;t notice the Logan like-a-like asking him something. "Sorry what was that?"

"What happened to your friends over there?"

"Oh you see Ja...Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lightning, and I we were heading to the city. And I have to go see the Wizard there or something to help get this ruby helmet off my head and we have to watch out for the Wicked of the West because he wants this helmet too. So we have to stay on the road because I was told that it would lead me right to the city and I have to stay on it no matter what. But we came from the other side of the hill and it was way steeper on this side than the other side, and well from the top we saw the city's skyline and well Scarecrow got to excited. Next thing I know he's falling and Ken...Tin Man here tried to stop him by grabbing his arm and they both fell down the hill from the top and then I didn't know what to do, but lucky for I had Lightning here."

Carlos stopped to take a much needed breath of air and then finished his story.

"He found a way down the hill but I looked over at them to see if they were moving and didn't where Lightning had gone to get down the hill and so I had to jump and slide down the rest of the way. Then I ran over to them and thankfully yo...my friend took me to a first-aid class and learned how check to see if someone was hurt and how to take care of them. I saw that they were just unconscious and I remembered that we hadn't eaten anything for awhile and I went to look for some fruits or stuff that we could eat. I was getting the stuff to bring it back to them and see if they knew what was good to eat or not. Well then you know what happened next. I heard you in the woods and then well we bumped into each other and now we're here."

"Oh thats sounds terrible. Here let me take a look I know how to look after people. I... I kinda took a first-aid and CPR class and stuff so I think I know what to do. Mind if I take a look?"

"No not at all Lo... ummm say whats your name again?"

"Oh. Sorry my name is Lion, or you could call me Leo if you want I mean thats if you to."

"Oh ok Leo do you think you should look to see if these two guys are alright?"

"Oh yeah sorry just hold on."

Carlos couldn't help but start to look at the lion version of Logan as he checked on silver Kendall first to see if he was alright. Carlos looked over as the lion Logan checked out Tin Man seeing that whole lion part of Logan was fake well atleast most of it. Logan was wearing a furred collared hoodie giving him that mane. The hoodie as Carlos looked down to see the color of the hoodie was tan orange shade that made it look like a lion's body. Carlos kept watching the Lion Logan as he turned around and saw what shocked him the most was a tail. Carlos couldn't help but to reach over and pull on the tail that waved back and forth.

Logan let out a yell as he felt Carlos tug on his tail. "What did you do that for?" Cried out the Lion looking back at Carlos.

"Sorry I thought that was just a fake tail. I didn't think it was real! Sorry."

"Of course its real why else would I have a tail wagging back and forth behind my butt! Now if you don't mind I have to see if your friend is okay!" Lion yelled back at Carlos before turning his head back to check to see if the Scarecrow was alright.

The Scarecrow felt his eyes feel heavy and couldn't open them right away but he could hear Carlos screaming something about a tail and someone screaming back that it was real. With all this screaming near the scarecrow James he had to see what all the yelling was about. The scarecrow felt like his body just fell down a hill and started to groan as he felt things start to hurt all over his body. But then Scarecrow remembered that he did run off and fall down a hill and how the Tin Man tried to catch him, causing to open his eyes and see this weird cat like thing right on top of him and screaming at the sight of it.

The Lion went back to look after the scarecrow went he heard some groans coming from his body after Carlos had tugged on his tail and looked down to see that the Scarecrow had woken up the Lion was about to say something when he saw the Scarecrow widen his eyes and take in a deep breath just before screaming something about his face.

Both the versions of James and Logan jumped back with the Logan version hiding behind Carlos and the scarecrow James crawling back and putting his fists up. Carlos looking back and forth as he was between the two of them trying to calm the situation. Carlos yelled at both of them to calm down and for him to explain the situation to the scarecrow James. Just as Carlos finished explaining the situation to the Scarecrow; Carlos and the rest of them could hear something groaning they all looked over to the last person who was left unconscious as the Tin Man woke up from his own sleep.

"Ughh.. What happened?"

"You fell ...down the hill." Replied the Lion Logan

"Oh yeah thats right. Yeah thats right..." Whipping his head back and forth looking for someone. Then stopping as he found the person he was looking for. "You!"

"Ahhh! Carlos help!" Screamed the Scarecrow as he crawled past the silver version of Kendall and joined the lion like version of Logan hiding behind Carlos.

"You almost got us killed running off the hill like that! Whats you problem look before you run loser!" Screamed the tin man Kendall as he started to make his way over to the cowering figure behind Carlos. "Let me at him Carlos! Wait who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Lion... so are you okay? I mean nothing hurts right after all you did fall down that hill." The Lion pointed back to the top of the hill where the two fell from.

"Yeah thanks nothing other than my butt hurts after trying to save this Scarecrow!"

"I'm sorry not the face!"

"Would you guys stop it!" Carlos screamed as he scooted in between the screaming boys. "Both of you just fell from a really tall hill and if Log... Lion here can check you guys out to see if you're okay and nothings hurt then we can yell and scream at each other all we want!"

"Okay." Replied back the two friends dropping their heads between their shoulders as they slumped back letting out groans from there aching bodies.

"Uhh Lion do you know if um Scarecrow is fine I mean you never did check to see if he was okay."

"Well he moved like nothing was broken just some bruising and nothings spared either or else he would be screaming out in pain so other some bumps and bruises I think he's fine."

"Feww... thats good." Carlos finished as Lightning started to bark and smell the fruits that were lying on the ground.

"Oh yeah do any of you guys know if we can eat any of those things right there. I don't know what you can eat or can't here. So I was hoping that maybe one of you three knew." Carlos said pointing to the fruit lying on the ground as Lightning paced around it wanting to eat something.

"Yeah you can eat this its really good." Said the Scarecrow picking a random red spotted peach like fruit.

"Wait you can't eat that! Remember the ones with the red spots are poisonous its the one with the blue spots that are good to eat." Cried out the Tin Man grabbing the Scarecrow's wrist right before he eat the fruit.

"No red!"

"Blue!"

"Red!"

"BLUE!"

"RED!"

"BLUE, RED, BLUE, RED, BLUE, RED, BLUE, RED, BLUE, RED, BLUE, RED, BLUE, RED, BLUE, RED, BLUE, RED, BLUE, RED!" The two of them yelled back at one another before Lightning barked at them to stop.

"Actually its the yellow spotted ones that are safe to eat black is poison and red is fever." Spoke the Lion as he picked up yellow spotted peach like fruit and took a bite. "See yellow safe. Green ones are to but they won't have much flavor same for white ones."

"See told you it wasn't the black ones."

"Well it still wasnt' red."

Lightning barked at the two still fighting for who was right about the fruit.

"Come on guys now pick up some of the yellow fruits and eat so Lion you mind picking out the bad ones to eat and tossing them away I really don't know which one you can eat and those two will just fight about which one of them is right so do you mind. Because I know your smart so I know you can do this." Carlos said before taking a bite of the yellow spotted peach like fruit and tossing one to Lightning to eat.

"Sure." Lion said as he looked over the small pile of fruits and tossed away any ones that were dangerous to eat.

All while the lion version of Logan was picking out the bad fruit the two versions of Kendall and James sat side by side of each other strangely not fighting with each other. But instead huddled together and whispering as they watch the lion Logan picking out the fruit.

"Do we know you." The two of them asked as the Lion finished sorting out the fruit.

"Umm...no, no not all you don't know me." Spoke the Lion as he voice changed into a higher pitch and started to sweat a little.

"Are you sure?"

"Cuz the Tin Man and me here could have seen you some place before. Like for a long time but where."

"No... we ne...never... me...meeeeot.. met."

"Wait thats it! Know I remember where you were that Lion from Emerald high!"

"What? What Lion? Oh! That Lion the you who..." The Scarecrow was about to say something when the Tin Man had covered his mouth with his hand.

The Lion slumped back and knew that they two of them remembered who he was.

"You can say it."

Carlos looked back at the two and the Lion trying to figure out what happened in high school.

"You were the Lion that we picked on. Sorry about that really."

"Yeah."

"So you two made fun of him back in high school?" The two just nodded their heads as they looked down at the ground. "Sorry about that. Wait didn't you say that you chased into the woods by the Wicked of West?"

"Yeah. Oh and its okay guys that was a long time ago."

"So what did you do that the Wicked of West had to chase in the dark woods?" All three of them asking the Lion.

"Well... I kinda sort of smashed into his car with a book."

All of them looked as the lion Logan explained why the Wicked of the West had chased him.

"You see I went to go to the library to study for my classes that I wanted to go for in college in the fall semester so I went to go study when I see that its late and I check out some books and started to walk back to my place reading a book and carrying a book bag full of the rest of them. When I take one of the last turns to my house I'm reading a book while walking on the side walk when next thing I know I'm falling face forward into a car and hearing stuff crash around me and some one screaming about their car."

"So that was it because of some books?" Asked the Scarecrow interrupting the story.

"Would you let him finish before you ask that." Chimed in the Tin Man "Keep going."

"So I was kicking and screaming because I fell into the Wicked of the West's new convertible car. Apparently as I was kicking and screaming my book bag fell open and all my heavy books came falling down and well... It looks like one of them fell on the gas and crashed it into the wall of the building across the street. All I remember was that I was reading my book and them sitting up in between the two seats and a small hole in the building and the entire front end crushed in. And the Wicked of West yelling about the hole and the damage to his car. Then the next thing I know I being chased be the big guy and running all the way out of the city and having to dive into the dark forest over there. Thankfully the Wicked of the West was well...um... he tried to come in after me but couldn't fit through the small hole that lead into the forest."

"So you crashed the Wicked of West's car into a building after you fell into his kicking and screaming and the books that you had in your book bag fell out and one hit the gas peddle. So that's what happened?" Asked the Scarecrow looking for confirmation from the Lion.

The Lion nodded back to the scarecrow.

"So the general thing is that. You should never read and drive because apparently you'll get into a car accident!" The Tin Man managed to get out before busting in a fit of laughter.

Carlo started to laugh after the what the Tin Man had said finding it hilarious and then the Scarecrow followed suit. The Lion wanted to cry at first thinking that the three of them were making fun of him but then saw how completely funny his story was.

All of them started to laugh even Lightning as they learned to never read and drive.

* * *

**A/N: So as always Please leave comments and reviews.**

**yeah i think thats every thing. Well off to write the next chapter hopefully it doesn't take so long.**


	9. Sleeping or Waiting For The Flowers

**A/N: So yeah this one didn't take as long as my last chapter. I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

All of them started to laugh even Lightning as they learned to never read and drive.

After all off them had their laughing fit down die down they finished eating the fruits and made sure that Tin Man and the Scarecrow were okay to start moving. Carlos told all of them that the road he had to keep on led through the forest that the Lion had been hiding in and that there was no other way to the city but through the dark forest.

The Tin Man and Scarecrow had their little argument that they weren't scared of the forest but the other one might be. While the Lion had started to fidget in place and grab his tail and swirl it around his finger. Carlos saw this and went over and told him that he would be fine as long as they stayed together and didn't let anything stop them from getting to the city.

"Right guys? Guys!" Carlos yelled as he watched the two other boys still saying that the other was scared.

Lightning walked over to the two yelling boys and let out a bark that told them to shut up or else.

"Ughhh.. .What? Yeah Carlos is right. Scarecrow and I might fight all the time but as long as Lightning keeps us on track and from killing each other were good."

"Yeah just because this walking mail box might think he's right all the time. That doesn't mean that we all of us aren't friends . Right Lightning."

Lightning barked and nodded his head.

"Yeah the potato sack for brains here might not be the brightest scarecrow doesn't mean he can't think of a good idea or two every now and then. And now were even for that little insult you threw in there. So TRUCE!"

"See Lion, we're all friends now. So as long as we work together and stick to the path nothing that Wicked of the West throws at us will stop us from getting to the city."

"Friends? Carlos... Tin Man... Scarecrow... Lightning... Thank youu." The Lion starting to slightly sob as he looked at his found friends.

"Okay Lion now can you please stop crying its kinda of sad. I know I am."

"Right! Sorry. If you guys want I can lead you through the forest I know well enough after having to hide from the Wicked of West for so long alone in that scary place."

"Hey thats over now you got all of us. So lead the way Lion I trust you know it."

"Yeah!" The two other boys chimed in and Lightning throwing a bark."

"Lighting walk with Lion so you can protect him okay. I think I can handle these two and keep them from fighting long enough for us to make his through the other side."

Lion and Lightning led the way into the dark forest with the Lion every now and again touching Lighting's head to make sure he was right by his side, and glad he was every time he checked. Carlos walked right behind the pair with the other two members of his party walking on either side of him. Lightning would bark for the Lion to stop as he sniffed and pawed at the ground and corrected them if the road turned or twisted, as they made their way through the dark forest with an occasional beam of light coming through.

The five of them walked carefully on the path as the made their way through the last parts of the dark forest with a wall of light coming closer and getting bigger as they walked towards it. Carlos and the other two followed close behind the leading duo collecting fruits that they felt along the way. Carlos of course had to remind the two boys that they couldn't see the fruit and shouldn't eat it until they made it out of the forest.

Finally they made their way to exit of the forest, but the only problem was that the Lion was right that there was a small opening and only one person could crawl through at a time. Lightning went first and barked that everything was okay on the side. The Tin Man went next to make sure nothing was on the other side. Now the only problem was that who would go next. The Lion would be to scared to go last and the same for the Scarecrow. Carlos figured the Lion would after the Scarecrow and that he would go last after the Lion. The Scarecrow made it through with only one scream about his hair and face. The Lion was scared stuck in the middle but luckily the Tin Man and Scarecrow told him everything was fine on this end and Carlos telling he could go and do it. Carlo went last losing some of the fruit as he crawled through the hole.

After everyone made sure they were fine; they checked out the fruit that they had collected for journey ahead lucky most of the fruit was safe to eat. Carlos carried some of the fruit in his pockets and helmet and the others carried what couldn't fit into his pockets or helmet in their hands.

The five of them walked with Lightning in the lead, followed by the Lion, then the Scarecrow, then Carlos, and the Tin Man taking the rear. They walked without much interruption other than the Tin Man's occasional need to oil his joints. The five of the walked over some the hills they saw from the other side of the forest.

But they all stopped when the Lion told them to. They all looked at him as he finished screaming causing to the Scarecrow to jump back and scream.

"What! What is it?" Carlos asked.

"We can't go any further. Look!" The Lion pointed to the field of flowers that was ahead of them in the small valley between the hill.

"What there just flowers whats to be scared of them for." The Scarecrow said as he started to walk ahead into the field of flowers.

The Scarecrow was pulled back the Tin Man as he yelled at him. "Would you look and use your brain!"

"What there just flowers they can't hurt us."

"Oh yeah they can't hurt us. But they can make us sleep for like ever! Don't you remember that day they told to watch out for these flowers in high school."

"No. But at least I can rest up on my beauty sleep then."

"Dude if you go in there you'll sleep until your dead."

"He's right Scarecrow. Once the flowers put you to sleep there won't be anything we can do. If we tried to rescue you we would just fall asleep to! Only the Good of the North or the Wicked of the West could move them. And I don't think he would help especially when he hates all of us. And the Good of the North I don't how to contact her." Lion said looking at the obstacle in front of them.

"So Lion is there anything we could be to not go to sleep?" Carlos asked.

"You said we have to stick to the road and thats the best way to get back to the city. But other than waiting for the flowers to die off I don't I don't know how long it would take for the flowers to die off."

"Not to mention the Wicked of the West could use this time to try to pick us off." Chimed in the Tin Man.

"Wait what if we tried to use some of the fruit to kill the flowers like weed killer? You know the fruits that you said that were bad to eat but we like cut some up and toss it at the flowers. Like we try to cut path through the flowers with the fruits they wouldn't be able to put us to sleep if they die off right and there's a clear path for us to walk through." Carlos asked the group boys.

"Well Lion your the brains. Would something like that work?" Asked the Tin Man.

"Yeah would it?" The Scarecrow repeating the question.

"It might. But the smell of the flowers would still there even if we did cut a path with fruits we still might not make it through the field. Unless we all held our breathes and ran like crazy then maybe just maybe."

"Well there's point in just sitting around here and waiting for the flowers to die off. We have to get to the city and help Carlos get home. Scarecrow to his party thing, Lion back to the library or home, and me to keep training for my try-outs."

"Well then its settled we'll head back to get some of the dangerous fruits we left back there. Come on." The Scarecrow said as he lead the way back to the forest to get some of the bad fruits.

**- Wicked of the West's lair -**

"I told you just putting the flowers in their way was a stupid idea." said the weird monkey bat thing

"Shut up it was a great idea. If it wasn't for that smart Lion to realize my plan."

"Was what put them all to sleep and wait for them to die from sleep and then you go and just take the ruby helmet from them."

"YESS!"

"Well that plan was stupid."

"Ugh shut up and help think of another plan minion! ... Ow!"

"I told you I'm not your minion! I'm your executive assistant in charge of the department of minions!"

"Fine, fine what ever. Just help me think of something to get that RUBY HELMET!"

"Stop yelling I can hear you just fine. Just send the minions out to stop them from making through the field of flowers or something."

"THAT IS... not a bad plan. Fine then my assistant send out the minions! ... Ow!"

"That's executive assistant! Now if you don't mind I'll go and send the minions."

**- Back at the field of flowers -**

"Hey do you think this is enough of the bad fruits to get us across!" Screamed the Scarecrow as he carried an arm full of the fruits to the others.

"Well Lion your the brains here you tell us." Tin Man said looking at the Lion.

"I think so, but I still don't know if this is going to work."

"Well we'll never know if we don't try now don't we right. And besides we all have to get back to the city."

"Tin Mans right we'll never know if we try come on Lion." Carlos added

"Yeah Lion Carlos and Tin Man have a point. Either that or we all live in that dark forest for the rest of our lives."

"You guys are right. Never hurts to try well in this case maybe..."

"Just try it!" The other three boys yelled at the Lion.

"Alright! I think we have enough of the fruits to get us across if we'll just have to run for it."

"See thats the spirit." The Tin Man said patting the Lion on the back.

The five of them traveled back to where they were before with arms full of the poisonous fruits.

"Right now remember. You have to smush the fruits just enough to let the juices out and then toss them into the field of flowers. Try to make them land in the same area so the path will be wide enough for us to cross. Also make sure none of the juices gets in your mouth that will be bad." Lion spoke as the others placed their fruits on the ground.

"So why don't we move closer to the flowers," asked the Scarecrow.

"Because we want to be as high as we can to see if this works, and if we get to close we could fall asleep right there. So its better this way. And if this works we'll move closer as we toss the fruits."

"Oh, okay well lets to tossing these bad boys."

"Remember smush, grab, throw as hard as you can and try to land them together."

"Right!" The other three boys.

"Lightning stay back and don't the fruit juices got it?" Carlos asked Lightning with Lightning barking back his answer.

The four of them smushed their first round of fruit and tossed them into the field of flowers. They watched as the fruit landed and slight exploded causing the fruit juices to spread around the small area. They watched hoping that the flowers would die off. They all held their breath as they watched and waited and then let out a sigh of relief as they saw the flowers start to wither and die off.

"Yes!" All of them screamed.

"Keeping going!"

They all started to smush their second round of fruits and tossed them further into the field of flowers. The Lion's fruits fell slightly shorter than the other three boys, the Scarecrow's and the Tin Man's fruits fell slightly further into the field and Carlos' fell in the middle of the two groups. After their third round of fruits they grabbed them and as started to move closer to the field as they cut a path with the bad fruits.

They kept throwing the fruits into the field until they had cut a path through most of it, with only a small patch separating them from the road that lead to the city. They all looked down to see that they all had one left to throw. They all looked to the Lion to see what to do with them.

"Ughh. Lets save them okay. We might need them."

They all nodded their heads and picked up there last fruit.

"So the best thing would be walk in straight path one after the other. But Lightning."

"One of us could carry him over the last patch of the flowers." Added the Scarecrow.

"Right then lets go before the Wicked of the West tries something else to get us." Chimed in the Tin Man.

"Well come on lets go before anything happens." Carlos added.

They all gathered their things and started to walk slowly towards the field of flowers. All of them getting in a line with the Lion in the front, then Carlos, Lightning, Scarecrow and Tin Man taking the back again. They all walked slowly as they crossed into the field of flower each one of them except for Lightning holding their breath not knowing if they would fall asleep if they breathed in the scent of the flowers.

They made it half way through the field of flowers before the Lion heard something and started to point and jump at what ever he saw. Carlos looked to where the Lion was pointing, the Scarecrow let out a muffled scream and the Tin Man let out groan as they saw a flock of minions coming straight for them.

* * *

**A/N: So as always please leave some comments and reviews. Thanks :] **

**So I just want to say thanks to Cheeky Brunette and BigTimeB***** sorry censored myself kids might read this you guys are like the most to comment on my story so thanks. Also to anyone and everyone else who has/might commented or reviewed my story thanks. **


	10. Sorry Lightning

**A/N: So... sorry for taking so long. I hope you guys like it enjoy the read.**

* * *

They made it half way through the field of flowers before the Lion heard something and started to point and jump at what ever he saw. Carlos looked to where the Lion was pointing, the Scarecrow let out a muffled scream and the Tin Man let out groan as they saw a flock of minions coming straight for them.

"Run" Screamed the Tin Man as they watched the flock of minions coming at them getting closer.

The Lion took off blazing a trail to the other side of the field of flowers and with Carlos and the Scarecrow following close behind. The Tin Man ran with Lightning close behind him. The Lion jumped over the last patch of flowers, with Carlos and the Scarecrow jumping soon after him. The Tin Man stopped a few feet away from the patch of flowers and turned back and picked Lightning up.

"Sorry Lightning", and with that the Tin Man tossed Lightning over the last patch of flowers towards the others on the opposite side. The Tin Man ran back to make it over the patch of flowers, but waited as he saw that the flock was targeting him.

The others were barking and screaming for the Tin Man to jump before the flock of minions came and blocked him off from escaping. But the Tin Man had his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face that showed off that he had something in mind.

The other looked on as they watched the Tin Man stand his ground as the minions were closing in on him ready to attack. They watched as the flock made swooping pass and then turn around and come back to attack the Tin Man. The others watched as they looked at the Tin Man, the Lion had ducked behind Carlos and closed his eyes too afraid to see what might happen next, Carlos was screaming, the Scarecrow would have bounced back into the field to get the Tin Man but Lightning was holding him back.

The Tin Man smiled as he dove backwards into the path that they cleared in the field of flowers. The minions by this point were to deep into their descent that they had little chance of breaking out of their dive, and crashed one after another into the field of flowers.

The others vision was blocked by the flood of crashing minions and they had thought the worst. But still stared as they wanted to make sure that the Tin Man was gone for good. But they let out sigh as they saw him stand up from the wreckage of now falling asleep minions. The Tin Man ran and jumped over the last part of the flowers and looked back.

"Well that was close." The Tin Man said with a smile and raised brow.

The others looked at him with their mouths dropped as the Tin Man started to run ahead of them.

"Well lets get to city before the Wicked of West comes and tries to stop us with something else." The Tin Man said as he looked back at them as if nothing had happened. "Well?"

The others looked at each other and then started to run towards the waiting silver teen. They all looked back at the field of sleeping minions and smiled as they ran down the hill and putting the field far behind them.

After five minutes of running from the field the others stopped and looked at the silver skinned teen.

"What?"

"What? What? What?" The other three boys screamed at the silver teen.

"You, you, you, you...just... and... then... that!" Screamed the Scarecrow at the Tin Man.

"Yeah so."

"So you just went toe-to-toe with an entire flock of minions sent by the Wicked of the West." The Lion buffed.

"Yeah!" Chimed in the Scarecrow.

"And we thought we lost... lost you."

"Oh please that was nothing."

"That was not not nothing! I almost lost my friend back their!" Screamed the Lion with watery eyes.

"What I think Lion and all of us mean that we thought we lost you Tinny" Carlos said mockingly at the Tin Man with what the Tin Man told them when they first meet.

" Hey..." The Tin Man was about to fight with Carlos when he realized what he meant and smiled. "Sorry."

The Tin Man walked over to the crouching Lion holding back his tears with the Scarecrow trying to comfort him. The Tin Man crouched down and rubbed the Lion's back until he looked up at him.

"Sorry." The Tin Man said hugging the Lion.

"You damn right your sorry just don't do that again okay. And if you do just give us some kind of warning or sign."

"Yeah! You walking mailbox don't you dare do that again." The Scarecrow said hugging the Lion and the Tin Man.

Carlos came over and joined in the hug as the they were glad that they didn't lose one of the their friends and Lightning barking and licking at the Tin Man.

"Sorry Lightning but I had to toss you."

After all of them got up and looked at the road ahead of them and were glad to see that they were getting closer to the city.

**~~~-Wicked's Liar-~~~**

"Ahahahahahah! Oh! God! My stomach hurts!" Screamed out the flying monkey dog thing version of Kelly.

"Shut up!"

"They all feel alseep! Because of the sleeping flower trap that you set! Ahahahah!Oh, god my stomach!" Kelly said trying to breath normally again.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is! Whats next all your minions are sleeping on the job because of you! Unless we're going to take care of them ourselves?'

"Then lets go get me that ruby helmet myself! Come minion!...OWW!"

"I told you thats executive assistant of mionions!"

"Fine what ever just move your monkey dog butt!"

**~~~-back on the road-~~~**

After walking on the road for sometime the group decided that the needed to rest after the Tin Man's stunt show.

"So um Tin Man why didn't you just jump towards us there instead of making think that you were dead?" The Scarecrow asked before taking a bite of one of the fruits that they had brought with them.

"Yeah why?" The Lion and Carlos asked taking a bite of their fruits.

"Oh I saw that they were coming and Lightning was still behind me and I had to toss him over, but I saw they were singling me out since I was left in the field. So I knew what they were doing, cuz I saw it done in my hockey games."

The three boys had a puzzled look on their faces trying to figure out what the Tin Man meant.

"Its a move that we used when I played hockey. If there was a strong player that was far away from the group or the person with the puck was far away from the rest of the team we would ambush them."

"Ohhh." The reason behind the Tin Man's actions were explained to them but he could still tell that they didn't know what it meant exactly.

"Uhhhh. You see if the team loses the strongest player than the others will have to cover for him. I am the strongest player on this team. And Carlos is the guy with the puck that they want, but you were with the rest of the team so that left me. Get it now?"

"Yeah!" The other three boys screamed out.

"Hey if your the strongest and Carlos had the puck. What does that make us?" The Scarecrow asked pointing to himself and the Lion, but Lightning barked in his place. "Oh and Lightning?"

"Hmm. Well the Lion would be the rusher, since he's the fastest runner. He would be the one to take the puck and make sure its safe or rush the net of the other team to fake them out. Lightning is the defender, he's the one that tries to make sure the puck stays with us. Scarecrow you would bee..." The Tin Man tried to think of something that would be the Scarecrow.

"Well?" The Scarecrow screamed wanting to know what he would be in this team.

"Uhhh... you would...be"

"Well?"

"You would be the blindspot. Sometime the other team forgets about one player because they think that they're not worth the trouble. But thats good because when they realize that you're its to late because you slam them into the ring."

"Cool! I'm a blindspot." The Scarecrow said singing the last word and happily enjoying his fruit.

Carlos and the Lion leaned over to the Tin Man and asked whispering. "You just made that up didn't you?"

"Yes but don't tell him that. But its true that sometimes the other teams would forget to have defend against everyone because they didn't think that one person mattered."

"Well he is happy so lets just leave it at that Carlos." The Lion chimed in.

"Yup."

"Fine."

The five of them eat the rest of the fruit as they rested enjoyed the quiet time that they had right now knowing that Wicked of West was still planning something.

* * *

**A/N: As always please leave some comments and reviews please.**

**Thank you**


	11. Making it into the City

**A/N: So I think I did this before it so long that I updated. So I hope you enjoy!**

**** Also say hi to another character popping in now as the Gatekeeper. **

* * *

The five of them eat the rest of the fruit as they rested enjoyed the quiet time that they had right now knowing that Wicked of West was still planning something.

After the group rested and eat they started back on their journey towards the Emerald Metropolis.

"So does any one how much further we have left before we reach the city?" The Scarecrow asked as he walked.

"Nope."

"No."

"I hope were close though" Carlos added in after the Tin Man and the Lion.

The group kept walking down the road as they climbed over and down hills always seeing the city getting bigger and bigger as they journeyed towards it.

The silver version of Kendall stayed at the back watching out for anything that might try to sneak up behind them, and Lightning in front sniffing every once and awhile for any signs of the green skinned version of Gustavo. The middle of the group had the lion like verision of Logan and the scarecrow version of James at Carlos' sides as they walked along.

After walking for more than 20 minutes the group stopped at the top of the hill they had just finished climbing and saw the best thing that any of the them could think of. There were no more hills in their path just a clear path with trees at the sides leading towards the city. But the path was still too far off that the City was still just a blurred shape with small details coming into view as they walked towards it, but still a clear path ahead was better then a path over the hills.

"We're almost there." breathed out the Lion-Logan.

"Yeah." Chimed in the burlap James.

"Cool." The silver Kendall let out.

"Well come on lets get going before it get dark." Carlos said as he walked down the last hill with others following close behind.

Lightning ran up ahead of Carlos sniffing for any signs of danger. The doppelganger versions James and Logan came back to Carlos' sides and Kendall staying in the back of the group.

They walked on the path looking at the trees to see if anything was hiding from them ready to attack, and glad to see nothing yet. They kept walking along the path always watching so anything the Wicked had planed for them.

After an hour of walking the group stopped again taking a break along the path seeing the city in greater detail with a few dieing echos coming from it. They were glad as they heard the fading sounds to them each one gave the the strength to keep moving. Lightning would take the time to sleep when they rest with the Lion-Logan sitting back and swaying his legs on the ground, the silver Kendall would take the time to oil his joints, the burlap James would pick a spot close to the group and sit in the sun, and Carlos just sat thinking of how much he wanted to get home.

After the group rested long enough they get themselves ready to heads towards the city before any more thing could be sent to try stop them.

Minutes passed and the group didn't realize it yet but they were in a light sprint as they could hear the sounds of the city getting louder and louder following the path until it made one final turn to the right.

They made the final turn to the city only to be greeted by the gates to the city closed. The group walked up to the gates and it was the silver skinned friend that walked up and knocked on the gates. There they waited for any sign of the gates to open.

After a few minutes the group started to think they should try to find another way into the city. They were about to walk away from the gates and look for another when Lightning barked at the gates. The group turned back to see the gates moving.

They walked up to the gates waiting for them to open a slot opened instead and a floating screen came out. The screen flickered on as the picture started to come on. Carlos nearly fell back when he saw who came on the screen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Who is it and it better be good, I was about to clean house in the card game." Asked the familiar voice that match the face that Carlos saw.

"Yeah we want to come into the city so open the gates." The silver skinned version of Kendall asked as he pounded on the gates.

"Yes, please." The Lion-Logan chimed in.

"Yeah! So can you hurry up and let us in please!" Followed the burlap James.

The gates to the city opened and came out the person.

"There you go now hurry up and get in before I change my mind and close them you."

The four of them moved inside of the gates with Carlos still gawking at the person that was standing in front of him.

"Katie?" Carlos finally breathed out.

"No. Now are you going in are not?"

"He's coming in he's just not from around here." Said the tin version of Kendall as he dragged him in the city.

"Yeah, yeah now hurry up I got a card game to win."

After Carlos came back to reality he looked up at the city in front of him. The building were higher than he could look up. The trees were all super green like the deepest green you could ever see. And the people all looked different, and Carlos thought everyone looked weird in Hollywood but compared to this Hollywood was the most normal place.

Carlos couldn't even tell who was what. His mind couldn't even register what they all looked like, let alone describe what they looked like. Carlos found himself being dragged by his group of doppelganger friends as they lead him through their city.

Carlos tried to read all of the street signs and posting that he could see but he was still in shock and awe and being dragged through the streets to read them all in time.

Carlos made himself focus on his friends. Now just only realizing that they had form a circle around him and Lightning since neither one of them knew where to go. Carlos tried to look down to see if there was still the path lead to the Wizard guy, but the path ended at the gates.

Carlos hoped his friends knew where they were going as they lead him turn by turn through the city making their way down the main street, then down an alley, and the into an even smaller alley, and finally back on a main street. Carlos was glad that he made friends along the way because he had no idea where to go and just stayed closed by his friends. After a couple more turns down main streets, side alley and even smaller alleys the group came to a stop and sat down in a secluded alley.

"Why are we stopping?"

"Just resting besides we still have long way to go." Answered the silver friend.

"Still along way before get to Wizard guy." Chimed out the burlap friend.

"Yup." Added the feline friend

Carlos looked at his friends and sat down with them and took a moment to catch his breath after all the twists and turns.

After a few minutes the group led Carlos again through the city. Making dozens of more twists and turns, up and down stairs, across bridges, and down more alleys. The more and they moved the more and more Carlos was glad to have friends to help him with this. As they made their way through the labyrinth of a city Carlos looked past at all the different houses and builds that they passed.

The group stopped when their silver friend did.

"What is it?" Asked the feline friend.

"Nothing its just that... It just that the hockey rink is down that way along with my house. Its been awhile room probably a mess."

"Oh."

"You can go if you want to."

"What?" The other three boys looked at Carlos after his statement.

"I mean you've been away from it for so long that a weed started to grow up your nose."

"Carlos." The other three boys said almost simultaneously one after the other.

"Now that you mention it. I do live down this street." Admitted the feline friend looking down the opposite end of the street.

"And I just a little up ahead and down a small street." Said the burlap and straw friend looking up the road.

"You guys should go home its been along time since you been there I mean you guys did get me to the city and all and now were in I could get to the wizard myself just as long as you guys tell me where to go."

"We can't do that we're to close now just for us to leave on your own." Snapped back the silver friend.

"Yeah!" Chimed in the other two boys.

"No its fine really you guys got me this far and now look you guys are so close to your homes. Just tell me the way and I can get there myself I'm fine really." Carlos said with a strong smile.

"No we'll take you there."

"No. Just tell me and I get there besides I have Lightning."

"But what about the... the.. Wicked of the West?" Said the feline Logan with his teeth chattering as he spoke the last part.

"Yeah?" Added the burlap James.

* * *

**A/N: So I hoped you guys liked the chapter so you guys know what to do now.**

**If not please Review & Comment. ****Thanks. **

**Thanks to everyone who reads and alerts and favs this thank you. :)**


	12. Going Our Seperate Ways

**A/N: Bam! Two Chapters in a row. Second time for this story. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**

****Also warning there may be a very tearful moment for some of you so get the tissues ready.**

* * *

"But what about the... the.. Wicked of the West?" Said the feline Logan with his teeth chattering as he spoke the last part.

"Yeah?" Added the burlap James.

"I'm fine we're in the city now. I you guys said it was close so I have to do is just towards the wizard's guy house and get him to get this thing off me and then send me home."

"But..."

"No."

"But Tin"

"No, Carlos's made his mind up and I think he's as stubborn as thick as his helmet is. So thats that."

"But..." The other two boys said looking at the Tin Kendall.

"We'll go with as far as the Scarecrow's house is and then we'll tell you where to go from there. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. Now Scarecrow lead the way."

"But?"

"No buts. Just go okay."

"Okay." Said the scarecrow James as sigh his defeat as he slowly led the way to his house.

"Carlos are you sure you want to do this? I mean we all made it this far together it wouldn't be right if we just leave each other like this here and now, now that we're so close."

"Stop it Leo."

"But."

"Jeez, what am I today a broken record I said no buts got that."

"B.."

"Don't make me hit you okay. I'm getting tired of having to say that it makes me feel like a old guy okay."

"What if somethi..."

"Drop it."

The group walked together towards the scarecrow James' house with Carlos and Lightning following the double of James, and the feline Logan and tin Kendall behind them.

The walk took forever as the Scarecrow walked slowly and said nothing as the rest did. Letting the sounds of distant chatter and sounds fill the time but still there was an awkward silence that surrounded them. It took longer than it needed but the group made it to the intersection that broke off one way was back for the Lion-Logan and the Tin Kendall, the path to the right was for the straw colored James and the final path was for Carlos and Lightning to take alone.

"Were here." The two words cut through the silence that grew between them and hardest to say as they left the lip of the scarecrow James.

"So this is where we go our ways from here." Said the Tin version of Kendall cold and quickly, trying to hide the small hint of sadness at the end.

"Thanks you guys really Lightning and I wouldn't have been able to come here by ourselves if it wasn't for all of you."

"No we should be saying thanks to you."

"Yeah." The other two boys said after their silver friend.

"You saved me from being tied up to that post for the rest of my life."

"You got the oil for my joints and helped me get rid of that weed from growing further up my nose."

"And you got me out from the dark forest and helped you us all become friends.

"Yeah."

"Yup."

The group said there goodbyes as they told where Carlos to go to reach the house of the wizard guy. The Lion-Logan hugging Carlos and Lightning before stepping back. The other two guys did the half handshake and hug style goodbye and petted Lightning as they all stepped back from each other. Being so close to each other and yet the distance was still so far, as they looked at each other before heading there ways. Each one of their eyes holding a small tint of tears as they looked at each other one last time.

Before the scarecrow James turned and walked to his house with his head slightly hanging low. The feline friend had to be forced to walk with the silver friend as they turned and walk back to their houses before they to had to split ways. And that left Carlos and Lightning as they watched their new-old friends go their ways leaving them last to turn and walk towards the wizard guy's house.

Carlos followed the direction that his three friends told him to go that would lead him to the wizard guy's house. Carlos took the turn to the right at the house with a pink and white stripped mailbox, just as Scarecrow James told him to.

Then following the street until he had to go up the steps to the left and then down the other side and turn left just as the Tin Kendall told him.

Carlos followed the street until he reached the four way intersection and went straight the turn right down the alley and followed it until he came out at another intersection of alleys and the turned left, then straight, right, straight, up two flights of stairs, left, and down another flight of stairs, before heading straight across the bridge that the Lion Logan told him to go.

After all that they all said just to keep heading straight and follow the path until it curved to the right, then take the second left into an alley and follow it until it leads to the dead end straight ahead. He should see to exits at the dead end on his sides and told him to take the one to the right and just keeping walking straight until you see the biggest house at the very end with the arched gates not the regular square ones.

Biggest house was hard for Carlos to understand, with all the houses he passed bigger than the Palmwoods, but he just went until he saw the _biggest_ house with the arched gates.

"Well Lightning I think we're here."

Lightning barked back his understanding as he followed Carlos towards the gates.

Carlos walked up seeing the gates keep rising until they were well past his sight even if he looked up. Carlos gulped as he felt so small next to the gates, but he summoned the courage and knocked on the gates. He waited for someone to answer. But he never expected to who answered again.

"Yeah what do you want?"

"Katie but how you were just at the gates to the city?"

"The names not Katie kid okay? And I'm the gatekeeper to pretty much all the gates in this city expect for one. Now what do you want I was about to clean house again when you interrupted my game of cards."

"Ughh. I came to see the wizard guy I heard he could help me with my problem."

"Ugh is that it. Jeez hold on let me get the gates open then. And kid haven't you heard of a phone to call ahead of time."

"Right sorry but kind of from out of town."

"Just go through already will ya"

"Thanks!" Carlos cried out as he went through the gates.

"Ahhh! I'll just leave it open the kids gotta come out and I don't feel like opening it gain later." Said the Katie doppelganger before heading back to her card game.

Carlos walked up the steps into the house and knocked on the door only to find it open as he knocked. Carlos poked his head inside the house only to find just as huge on the inside as it was on the outside.

"Hello. Mr. Wizard guy are you home?"

"Who dares disturb me from my sleep." Came a booming voice echoing throughout the halls of the house.

"Hahah psych! This is just my answering machine for the door please leave you name and number and the nature of help and I will get back to you when I can. Oh and wait for the beep."

Carlos nearly ran screaming after the first part of the voice came booming through. But he knew that he couldn't after coming so close. Carlos listened for the beep, but it never came, until.

"I'm sorry the door answering machine inbox is full. Please try again some other time. Thank you and have a nice day." Came the generic woman's voice of the answering machine.

"Wow same voice in any place."

Carlos walked into the house with the inbox full Carlos walked in as was glad to see a directory close to the door. Carlos read it carefully as it read:

_**1st Flo**__**or - Living **__**Room, Ki**__**tchen, Den**__**, Dinning Room**__**,**__**& Grand Hall of Help**_

_**2nd Floor **__**- **__**Bath**__**rooms 1**__**-5**__**, **__**Quest **__**Bedrooms **__**7-**__**10**_

_**3rd Flo**__**or - TBA**_

_**4th Floor - **__**Indoor**__** Water**__**park Coming So**__**on**_

_**5th Floor - HR Department, **__**Lawsuits for you**__**, & **__**Lawsuits for them**_

_**6**__**th Flo**__**or - Pool, Ice Fishing**__**, Skate**__** board **__**park, & **__**Corn**__**dog **__**Stand**_

_**8th F**__**loor -**__** Stairs down to 7th Floor**_

_**7th Floor -**__** Sta**__**irs up to 8**__**th Flo**__**or**_

_**9th Floor - **__**We **__**Screw**__** Up **__**Directory **__**Make**__**rs**_

_**10th Floor**__**- Master bedroom**__**, **__**Quest **__**Bedrooms 1-6, Bathrooms**__** 6-10**_

_**Bas**__**ement - Lau**__**ndry Room**__** & Gar**__**bage **__**Collection **__**Area**_

"Wow. A corndog stand and skateboard park. And someone totally screwed up the directory. You'd think that this big house would at least have a proper directory."

Lightning barked at Carlos as he started to head towards the Grand Hall of Help.

"What Lightning I'm right!" Carlos said as he followed Lightning into the Grand Hall of Help.

* * *

**A/N: So please Review & Comment. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. **

**Anyone cry at the parting of ways? :)**

**Also the wizard guy is coming up any guesses? (hope i spelled that right)**


	13. Meeting the Wizard Guy and Storytelling

**..**

**.**

**A/N: So sorry if this took long. But now its time to reveal who the wizard guy is hope you like it.**

* * *

"What Lightning I'm right!" Carlos said as he followed Lightning into the Grand Hall of Help.

Carlos followed Lightning into the Grand Hall not realizing the size of the Grand Hall of Help was really under estimated by the sign when it said that it was the Grand Hall.

Carlos looked up and thought he stepped into a different world again the ceiling was higher than his eyes could make any details out of. The columns literally disappeared into a floating sea of darkness as they headed towards the ceiling. Carlos could see small shards of light cut through the darkness and give him a glimpse towards the unknown ceiling.

Carlos's head was forced back down to the ground when Lightning barked at him.

Carlos looked around the columns and walls as he walked down towards the other end of the hall. He could see the columns have small gold trim along the base and ridges as they started to crawl up the columns and then looked at the walls as they looked like both walls were made out of one giant sheet of wall, but Carlos could see the small line of shadow that would cut along it every now and again.

Carlos looked back ahead of him to see that Lightning was far ahead towards the other end of the hall. Carlos broke into a half job sprint as he soon caught up with Lightning as they made it half way through to the end of the hall.

The two of them walked thinking that this hall way never ended but they could see the small dot that was in front of them getting bigger and bigger as they continued to walk towards it.

After about another 10 minutes of walking down the long hallway they made it to the other end of the hall where they made to a weird platform and a weird device thing sitting across from it and what looked like a door off to the side that had a sign above it that read:

**K****EEP OUT****! N****O ONE ELSE ALLOWED BEYOND THIS ****P****OINT****! OR ELSE!**

Carlos stepped onto the platform and saw a bell to the side in front of the platform. Carlos looked around the room and saw nothing else besides the platform he was standing on, the weird device in front of him, and the door. Carlos figured that he had to press the button like at the reception desk back at the Palmwoods. Carlos looked down at Lightning who gave him a whine saying that he didn't what else to do either.

Carlos took a deep breath and pressed the bell letting the little bell ring out loud as it echoed through out the rest of the hall.

Moments passed and Carlos thought that no one was home when he was about to step off the platform and walk back to the entrance. When right before he was about to step off came a loud booming voice that shook the air and the rest of the room that called out.

"Who dares disturb my sleep!"

Carlos and Lightning both jumped back screaming and barking as they hid behind one of the columns that was close by. They poked their heads out from behind the column looking around to see if anyone coming. But they saw no one as they looked around coming out from where they were. When the weird device started to make whizing and whirling sounds and with lights coming on and off and then smoke and mist came spilling out around the device and then come the floating head of the wizard person.

Carlos and Lighting had screamed and barked while running behind the column again. They both poked their heads out again as they looked at the floating fuzzy head. The two of them started to walk towards the platform again when the voice came booming back asking.

"Well who is it? Who requires the help of me the wizard guy! Step onto the platform so that I can see you!"

The two of them walked back onto the platform and Carlos started to look at the floating head seeing the outer edges of the head coming into focus and started to see the familiar details of someone he knew coming into his sight.

Carlos started to squint his eyes and move his head back and forth, doing that thing when you think it will help you focus you eyesight faster and see it it clearer. But Carlos' neck started to hurt and stopped that and just took a step back a little so that he was on the edge of the platform but still on it without having to balance himself.

Carlos stared at the floating head it finally came into focus, like an old TV just turning on for the first time after being off for awhile. Carlos looked at the floating head letting his jaw drop possibly for the hundredth time this day. Carlos blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure that he was seeing things correctly as he stared back at the familiar floating head. Carlos stared at the floating head of Bhudda Bob.

"Are you the ones who disturbed my sleep?"

"Ahh...y,y,y,yes."

"Well want do you want?"

"I was...was wondering if you could um."

"Well spit it out."

"Well the story is that. I fell asleep and next thing I know my bed is flying threw the air in like a hurricane, and a green skinned version of Bitters came flying on a tricycle and cackling then my bed lands and BAM the guy's dead. Dead by my bed and then a another green skinned version of Gustavo comes poofing in a puff of smoke screaming at me after I see this ruby helmet next to bed and tries to stop from putting it on, but he's to late. Then he tries to kill me when a fairy version of Mama Knight comes poofing in too telling the green Gustavo that he can't kill me and then he goes poofing away screaming all angry at her saying that the ruby helmet will be his. The she tells me to follow the path and not to leave but not before I go and she some how brings Lightning here." Carlos pointing at Lighting and taking a deep breath.

"Then next thing I know I walking down the road and Gustavo tried to fool me with a fake path to the city and then we found a scarecrow version of my friend James tied to a post. But I don't know that its him and Lighting nearly bites him. We free him and he tells me that the Gustavo left him there after he made fun of him buying clothes. Then the three of us start walking down the path since he knew where he the city was and he how to get to you. Then we keep walking down when we find this silver statue thing in the middle of the road and then we hear sounds coming from it and it turns out to be Tin version of Kendall with a weed growing up into his nose. And turns out that the green Gustavo left him there because he totally trashed his windows when he was practicing for hockey and told him to stop but he still did."

Carlos was huffing and taking another deep breath as he went on with his story.

"Then the four of us started to walk back down the path. After who knows how long walking so far going up and down hills one after the other and then we get to the top of this one really tall hill but don't know it yet, when we see the sky line of the city out on the horizon. Thats when the scarecrow version of James gets excited and doesn't look where he walking and then starts to fall down the hill. But not before the Tin version of Kendall grabbed his wrist and tried to stop him from falling before he was dragged down the hill too. So they both fall all the way down the hill and I think they're both dead cause they're aren't moving and Lightning leads the way down the hill and I'm following him but I looked away for a second when next thing I know he down the hill safe and sound and I don't know where to step because its a really steep hill, so I just jump and roll down the rest of the way down. So I roll down to the bottom and thankfully I wasn't hurt, so I go running to them and they're just knocked out but I couldn't just leave them their and keeping heading to the city. But then there was this really thick forest that was really dark and so I went in there to look for fruit because none of us had anything to eat for a really long time. So I go in and tell Lightning to stay behind and watch the two of them while I go and look for some fruit. After some time in there I hear noises coming from behind me, so I turn and start yelling at whatever it is to leave me alone because I know its there and threw one of my fruits at it hoping to scare it away. It starts running and I hear Lightning barking so I think its trying to attack the two version of James and Kendall. I go chasing after it and I thats when I run right in to it, knocking both of us to the ground."

Carlos huffing and puffing as he started to taking in deep breathes and then started back with the story.

"After that me and the thing that I ran into both scream and jump back. And next thing I know the thing I ran into is crying and screaming at me not to attack it. Then I looked at him as see that its a Lion version of Logan with a real TAIL! So he tells all of us his story after both Kendall and James wake up as Logan looking at them to make sure that they are alright. So he's telling us how the green Gustavo chased him after he went to the library to study and he was walking down the street and reading his book at the same time and then next thing he knows that he being flipped and knocked over into a car. So he panics and the next thing that happened was that he was in Gustavo's convertible car and ran it right into a building. So Gustavo gets angry with him chasing literally out of the city and right into the forest , but Gustavo couldn't fit into the small hole that lead into the forest. So he stayed there alone in that dark forest for who knows how long. So after that we all rest and eat some of the fruit but had to be careful because the peach like fruit with black spots were poisonous and we ate the ones with white spots. Then we started to go through the really dark thick forest and find the small hole that the Lion version of Logan leading the way with Lighting and we crawl though one by one."

Carlos was huffing and puffing more and more after every break and taking more deep breathes as he went on to finish the story.

"Then after crawling through the small hole after a few small problems. So we start walking again towards the city but then we have to stop when the Lion version of Logan screamed for us to stop. Because of the field of flowers that were blocking the road ahead of us saying that they were flowers that could make us sleep forever and die that were put there by Gustavo. So we head back to the forest to get some of the peach like fruits except this time we go and get the ones with black spots and go back to where we were and try throwing them so they would explode and the juices would be like weed killer or something. And it works so we start walking closer and throwing the fruits into the field and clearing a path. Logan, Me, and James made it to the other side of the field of flowers after jumping over the last bit of flowers that were still there. But Kendall and Lightning were still on the other side when Gustavo sent monkey rat dog looking minions to stop us. Thats when the Tin version of Kendall picked up Lightning and threw him over the last bit of flowers so he wouldn't fall asleep, but Kendall stayed on the other side and then dodged the minions right before they crash right into the field but we didn't know that and we all think he's dead. But then he comes popping up on the other side and jumps over the last bit of flowers and acted like nothing happened. After we all cry a little and hug we started walking back on the path to the city."

Carlos taking one last deep breath after catching his breath.

"So after walking for who knows how long and resting a little bit after that. We keep walking along the path and soon hear sounds coming from the city so we ran up the path. And then knocked on the gates of the city. Thats when I find version of Katie working as the gate keeper and we walk into the city. After walking into the city and making a lot of twists and turns, here and there all over the city and resting some more. Then we walked more into the city then the Tin version of Kendall stops and tells us that we were close to his house and I tell him to go even though I don't want to, and thats when the Lion version of Logan says he lives down the opposite way of the street and the scarecrow version of James says he lives up ahead before coming here to your house. So I make them tell me how to get here and I watch all of them go back to their houses even though I didn't want to but still knew that I had to because they all been away from their houses for so long. So after walking to your house with the directions they gave me I came and knocked on you gates the ones with an arch. And find Katie and she says that she works as the gatekeeper for all the gates but one. So I walk in and ring your bell but your door inbox was full and I come in and read where to go on you directory and then walked all that long way and then rang the bell and now! Now I'm finishing telling how I got here!" Carlos said forcing the last bit before he needed to take another deep breath.

"Yeah thats nice but I just wanted to know what you wanted, Carlos."

"Oh sorry its just that I... wait I never told you my name. How did you know it?"

"Well I ugghh."

* * *

**A/N: So I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter so please R & R.**

***Also side note next chapter might be a while so enjoy some other stories in the mean time to pass the time. and watch for those alerts for the next chapter.**


	14. It Was Stolen and Running Back

**A/N: So again sorry for anyone who wanted to read this next chapter. But I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Well I ugghh."

"How did you know my name when I didn't even tell you it. I told you Lightning's, the names of the James, Logan and Kendall look-a-likes but I never told you my name so tell me the truth are really Bhudda Bob? " Carlos said screaming the last part.

"I have been seeing everybody' face from the guys to Gustavo. The only people who I haven't seen from the Palmwoods and their look-a-likes are The Jennifers, Guitar Dude, Jett, Jo, Camille, Tyler, Griffin, and Kelly! So had did you know my name." Carlos scream at the floating head.

All the while Lighting had sniffed something off and went to investigate it and it leading behind the door. Lightning pushed the door open with his nose on the door, as he heard Carlos screaming at the floating head that was still stammering trying to give an answer. Lightning stepped in behind the door and started to bark and lunged at someone from behind the door.

Carlos oblivious to Lightning being gone from his side until he heard screaming, barking, and someone crashing to the floor. Carlos turned his head to go off and see where Lightning's growling was coming from behind the slightly closed door, not realizing that the floating head had totally vanished from in front of him.

Carlos opened the door to find Bhudda Bob on the floor with Lightning holding onto to one his leg pants while growling.

"Ahh! Carlos quick do something about Lightning and get him off of me!"

Carlos moved over to Lighting and pulled him off of Bhudda Bob's leg.

"There now tell me the truth! Or I'll Lighting go at you."

"Okay fine its me Carlos."

"Bhudda Bob?" Carlos screamed out letting his voice crack as he the last part left his lips.

"But how? When? And why would you be the wizard guy?"

"Well it all happened this one when I fell asleep and next thing I know I'm waking up in this weird place. So I go asking the people for help, and talk to them the way I do."

"Vague and not knowing what your talking about, but still make it sound all smart, wise, and mystical sounding."

"Yeah like that. So next thing I know I mee the real wizard guy weird looking fella, but so he's tired and sees that I sound all smart sounding. Then bam knocks me over the head and leaves me as the next wizard guy. But I find this weird thing that sent me back to the Palmwoods."

"Oh! Wait! What? You have something that could send us back to the Palmwoods?"

"Well had. You see every once in a while I would some how pop back into this place. Take the time to answer some of the people's needs, not that many you would think, some said they're too scared to come. So they just leave a message at the door machine and I unclog some toilets in this place and then go back to the Palmwoods, before Bitters fires me."

"Wait you said had what happened to the thing that could send us back?"

"Oh that. Some guy stole while I was away the last time I was here. Smuckered of Chest or something like that."

"You don't mean Wicked of the West do you?"

"Yeah I think that it! Why you know the person?"

"Know them? They're trying to kill me to get this stupid RUBY HELMET OFF MY HEAD." Carlos screamed as he smacked the helmet still on his head.

"Oh. So you know the city right Carlos. From what I could understand was that you know your way around the city. So all you have to do is go and get back the thing to send us back to the Palmwoods before Bitters fires me again."

"But why don't we go together?"

"Ugh yeah tried that last time and got swarmed with people wanting me to help them and unclog their toilets. So your on your own for this one sorry Carlos."

"How am I supposed to know where the Wicked lives anyway?"

"Oh yeah that go ask the gatekeeper looking Kaite. See know where."

"But.."

"Carlos please I would do this myself but you would not believe what how swarmed I'll get when I leave this place. Its like you and the guys at your concerts but a hundred times worse and its with toilets."

"Okay.. but what does the thing look like?"

"Oh trust me you'll know it when you see it. 'Cuz you'll want to touch it and then poof off you go back to the Palmwoods. So don't touch it and just bring it back here so the three of us can go back home."

"Okay fine."

Carlos and Lightning left the huge mansion back the way he came from going through the long stretch of halls and down the stairs, through the front doors and knocking on the gates again."

"What! I'm trying to make some money here from these chumps at cards!"

"Ugh... C,can you tell me where the Wicked of the West lives I need something that he took from someone to get me back home."

"Ha! Your joking right? Just turn around, kid. Thats the only gate that I don't work for. Loser's to cheap to pay for the extra service a gatekeeper."

"Your...serious the Wicked of the West lives right across from the wizard guy?"

"Yup. So now it you don't mind I have someone's paycheck to earn."

"Thanks!" Carlos screamed as the Kaite doppelganger went back to playing cards.

"What ever!"

Carlos looked at the big rusted square gates, covered in small spikes sticking hear and there, and with a huge snarling dragon or lion's head in the center staring down at you. Everything about the gate was made to scare anyone who dared go in away, but Carlos needed to go home and he knew that this was the only way to do that.

Carlos looked down at Lightning and swallowed hard and summoned the courage as he went towards the gate and pushed the gate open just enough for Lightning and him to have walked right into the lion's den.

_**~~~~ - Back at the intersection where the guys separated - ~~~~**_

The intersection where the five of them had said their good byes and headed home was still quiet, even long after they left.

But there came the faint sounds of footsteps running hard against the street floor. The sounds started to grow bigger and louder as the two figures came from the lower streets heading back towards the intersection where they all once were.

The sound of their heart beats pounding so hard inside against their chest that it felt like it was in their throats and head. The two of them were join by the Scarecrow James back at the intersection, as they rested to catch their breath.

All three of them looked at one another and smile as best they could with small beads of sweat all over them and resting their hands on their knees as they started to breath normally again.

"NONONO. I'M I'M I'M SORRY SORRY SORRY. YOU YOU WERE WERE RIGHT RIGHT LION LION. WE WE SHOULD SHOULD HAVE HAVE NEVER NEVER LET LET CARLOS CARLOS GO GO ALONE ALONE." The three of them began apologizing and then turning just into the voices of the two other boys as said together to the feline Logan at the same time.

"Ugh that doesn't matter we need to go and make sure Carlos is alright."

The three of them took off running to catch up with Carlos.

"Besides he felt the same way Leo. But he wouldn't admit it he knew that it would be better if we just went our separate ways. So it would hurt less when we had to really say good bye to him." Said the Tin Kendall as they bumped and brushed against everyone that was in front of them

"So he told us to leave him so it would hurt less when he left?" Added the Burlap James.

"Yeah."

"Stop talking and more running Carlos has huge lead on us already. For all we know he could be being sent home right now!" Cried out the feline member of the three boys.

"But what if he got lost along the way? After all its his first time in the city, who know what could have happened to him."

"I didn't think of that." Breathed out Leo.

"Hey, stop that! Carlos wouldn't get lost let we gave him more than enough clear directions. And it doesn't help if we think the worst is happeneing. Lets just get there and take it from there. Got it?" The last sentence being more of a command than an question, and way to reassure the Tin Kendall that he was right.

"Right!" The other two friends said as they ran their way to where they hoped Carlos would be.

The three of them ran through the city cutting their way through the path that they gave Carlos. The cries of people who were push, shoved, and cries of the word sorry followed the group as Leo had apologized to everyone that they bumped into.

They raced trying to close the massive distance and time that Carlos had over them already. Each on of them hoping that he didn't get lost and that he was still there for all of them to say good-bye to one another before that happened.

* * *

**A/N: So as always please read & review. **

**Thanks. Also I had a plan for the little separation thing makes it much more intense when they have to run to catch up to Carlos. Anyone tearing up? :)**


	15. Getting it Back and a Cliffhanger

**A/N: So again sorry for anyone who wanted to read this next chapter. But I hope you like it. But hey look 2chapters in one day's not bad. So enjoy.**

* * *

They raced trying to close the massive distance and time that Carlos had over them already. Each on of them hoping that he didn't get lost and that he was still there for all of them to say good-bye to one another before that happened.

After minutes of running non-stop to get to the wizards guy's house they stopped in front of the gates as they started to catch their breathes. After they all had enough time to just recover enough from running a mile or two to get here they walked up the to the house. They found the gate open and walked in their breathing became labored as they walked up the steps to the front door of the house. The walked as fast as they could, but they were still recovering from their run, all of them covered in a small layer of sweat and breathing shallow as they walked in the house.

They looked around and saw just how huge the house was on the inside, as it was on the outside. They called out for Carlos hoping that they hadn't missed him.  
No answer came. they called out again and still no answer. Finally it was the Scarecrow that pointed out the directory to them.

"Look! Directions."

The others looked at the directory reading it off as they looked at it.

"Ahhhh! Look there's a indoor water park on the 4th floor, aww coming soon. Wait look there's a pool and a skateboard park on the 6th!"

"Scarecrow!" The other two friends shouted at him as they tried to make him remember why the were they.

"Oh right sorry. There the first floor is where the Grand Hall of Help is! carlos should be there."

"Well then come on lets go."

"Yeah." The other two cried out as they followed their silver friend.

They walked down the long hallway seeing how impossibly long the one hall was to reach the other end. They walked each one of them letting out a groan or comment at how long the hall was. Finally after reaching the other side of the hall they found Bhudda Bob lying on the platform with his eyes closed.

"Hey are you the wizard guy?" Asked the silver friend while kicking the platform.

"Huh! What! Who's there?" Bhudda Bob said asking as he hurried to his feet after being waken from his sleep.

"Us." The other two friends added in.

"Oh. Kendall, Logan, and James what are you guys doing here?"

"No. Tin, Leo, and the burlap one there is..."

"Crow!"

"What?" The other two friends said asking as they turned to face their other friend.

"Well what you guys got nicknames. So Crow. I thought about Scare, but thought be to tough sounding and close to scar, so Crow for short."

"Ok. Tin, Leo, and Crow. So where's Carlos he should have come to see you by now."

"Oh he did."

"Well did you send him home already?" The three of the asked screaming.

"Nope. At least not yet. You see I can't send us back home without this thingy that I used to send me back, every time that I came here. But there was a small snag."

"Well what was it?" Crow said wanting to know what it was.

"It got stolen. So I asked Carlos to go get it for me. I would have done it myslef but I get swarmed by people asking me for help. So I really can't leave the house."

"Do you know you stole it?" Leo asked.

"Yup."

"Well." The three of them screamed at Bhudda Bob. "Who was it?"

"Some smicked guy."

"Do you mean Wicked?"

"Yeah I think thats it."

"WHAT! THAT GUYS WANTS CARLOS AND ALL US DEAD!" The three of them screamed.

"So then I shouldn't tell you that I sent Carlos to go get the thing that could send us back home. Which is in the smicked guy's house."

"WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT FOR?"

"Ugghh. There's no time guys we need to get there and help Carlos before something happens." Tin finally blurted out.

The three of them raced back to where they came from and towards the Wicked's lair.

_**~~~~-**__**-**__** In the Wi**__**cked L**__**a**__**i**__**r **__**- ~~~~**_

Carlos and Lightning have been walking throughout the Wicked house. Not knowing where to go and looked through the rooms carefully as they went inside exploring as they walked through the house floor by floor.

"Lightning where do you think that he would put this thing." Carlos asked whispering incase someone was around the corner.

Lightning tried to sniff for it but the floors were covered in dust and spider webs making it hard for Lightning to sniff out anything with Bhudda Bob's scent.

"Well, I think that the this guys lair would be either on the top of the house or at the bottom. But I think we should head top side don't you think Lightning?" Carlos still asked whispering.

Lightning tried to sniff for the scent one more time but just couldn't do it. Lightning looked at Carlos and nodded his head.

The two of them walked along the walls as they turned the corner's in the halls, peeking around the corners before the walked down a hallway. They finally found a staircase that lead up and down.

But they knew it would be better if the checked up first instead of being trapped in the lower levels incase someone came up behind them. They climbed the steps as quickly and quietly as they could always ready to jump back down so that they could find on the floor below.

They climbed what Carlos counted to be at least 12 flights of stairs. They were lucky that they hadn't met anymore of the Wicked's minions. Carlos guessed that they all were still sleeping in the field of flowers. Carlos looked up and saw that they were close to top of the stair case and that there was weird light coming from the top.

Carlos and Lightning climbed the last three flights of stairs before reaching the top at the 15th floor. Carlos had Lightning listen incase someone was right around the corner before peeking his head out from the doorway. Lightning shook his head and Carlos peeked around the corner to see that they found the Wicked's lair.

Carlos saw enough horror movies to know better than to call out "hello" to see if anyone was here. Carlos stayed close the walls that had shadows on them as he and Lightning walked along them and looked for anything that would want to make his touch it.

Carlos looked around on the lower floor of the room and climbed on the side of the stairs that lead to a small loft on the upper part of the room. Carlos poked his head out as he took a quick glance at the room. He poked his head up again this time longer and saw that the room completely empty. Then just as Carlos was turning his head down to look at Lightning he saw something that caught his attention.

He knew he found the thing that Bhudda Bob had told him about. Because he just stared at the object, wanting to touch it. It kind of looked like a weird mixture of an Orbix Cube and small tripod thing. Which meant it looked like a weird blob with a shiny button on it that screamed for it to touched.

Carlos and Lightning came on the upper loft of the room and walked towards the table. Just as Carlos picked up the thing that could send him back home, came a horrible laugh and then a puff of smoke and the Wicked of the West came with his Executive Assistant.

"So you fell for my trap! Ahahaha... mwahahahahahaahahahah!"

"Lightning! Run!" Carlos screamed as he and Lighting ran back down to the lower part of the room.

"Not so fast!"

Carlos and Lighting were about to reach the doorway when the Wicked of the West and the Executive Assistant poofed infront and behind them.

"That ruby helmet will be mine!"

"Lightning! Split up." Carlos screamed as he and Lightning split up and ran in different directions.

The both of the ran around as Lighting was being chased the Executive Assistant and Carlos by the Wicked. They had run around fast enough that they two chasers ran right into each other, and Carlos and Lighting reached the doorway and started to run down the stairs.

The two of them made it back down to the 8th floor when the Wicked and the Assistant poofed again blocking them in. Carlos and Lightning ran into the floor hoping that they was another staircase that led down. They ran around and around and lucky for them they made it back to the staircase and ran back down. They made it down another six floors before they had poofed again in their way.

Lighting ran for it and made it between the Green Skinned Gustavo legs. Carlos was left caught between the two enemies. Carlo ran and slid making it under the Green Gustavo's legs before he tripped and landed on his stomach.

But when Lighting looked back and saw Carlos still on the floor and the Green monster coming behind him he tried to go and help, but was blocked off by the assistant.

Carlos slid the thing that could send him home towards Lightning.

"Take it! Lighting go!"

Lighting looked at Carlos and then the thing and then back at Carlos.

"Go! Take it back to Bhudda Bob."

Lighting hesitated but picked up the thing with his mouth and ran back to Bhudda Bob.

_**~~~~ - Back at the Gates - ~~~~**_

"Does anyone know where the Wicked lives?" Asked Crow just as they made it outside of the gates.

"No."

"Nope."

"Man this is gonna be hard." Crow chimed out.

"Wait look!" Leo pointed to the other side of the street.

"Lightning!" Cried out the other two friends.

"What happened? Where's Carlos?" The three of them greeted Lightning as he ran towards them.

* * *

**A/N: So as always please read & review. **

**Thanks. And I leave you guys on a cliffhanger. **

**-DUM DUM DUMMMMM DUNYDUM-**

****Also the next chapter might be awhile so again read some other stories to help fille the void. **

**sorry about but what can you do.**


End file.
